In Love and War
by Taryn Knight
Summary: Usagi's life is thrown for a loop when she discovers that someone she loves dearly has betrayed her in the deepest way. Shattered, will she be able to pick up the pieces in time to resist a darker yet not unfamiliar enemy that has emerged from her past?
1. Unexpected Betrayal

I look back on that day, and wonder what would have happened if I had shown up just a few minutes later.

I had been so excited, I was nearly skipping when we landed in America and were allowed to leave the stuffy confines of the plane. It had taken me some time to get a cab, the driver was a young man with the nice smile.

It took exactly twenty-three minutes to get from the airport to the apartment complex Mamoru was staying in while he did his internship in America. I had to do something to keep my mind occupied, even the glamour of being in the United States wasn't enough so I counted each minute as it passed.

I remember climbing the stairs to the fifth floor because I was too impatient to wait for the elevator. It had been months since I had seen him, since he had held me in those arms, and I couldn't wait for that moment to arrive again. Oh, we spoke almost every day on the phone... but it wasn't quite the same as seeing him smile and that sparkle in those blue eyes.

His apartment number is forever embedded in my mind. 562, a small studio apartment I know because I helped him pick it out back in Japan.

I knocked first, just to be polite and then walked in. He was my fiancé after all, there shouldn't be anything left that he has to hide from me.

I was terribly, terribly mistaken.

The apartment was tidy, by this I wasn't terribly surprised, my Mamo-chan was fastidious by nature unlike myself. I'm an ungodly slob. How were we going to live together? Quite an adventure that would prove to be. I was prepared for it, because we loved each other and love could conquer anything... even a few piles of dirty laundry and a sink of dirty dishes.

The living room and kitchen were open to each other, separated by a low bar that was littered with papers and bills, two sets of keys... that was odd. His coat was hung up on a hook beside the door. Another coat was draped across the couch.

This should of been my first clue.

"Mamo-chan?" I called curiously, naively. Stupidly. The response is not words, no, but a serious of thumps coming from behind a closed door. Did I surprise him? I moved towards the door and just as I reached out to grasp the knob it turned and the door was wrenched open.

"Usagi?" Mamoru said. Yes, definitely looked surprised and he was holding up his pants by the waist. "What... what are you doing here?" He asked.

He was kidding right? "You're kidding right, Mamo-chan?" I asked curiously, a brow rising in slight confusion. "It's the fifth of August..." I explained, as though that would help wipe the bewildered expression from his features.

It did. "You forgot." I said dumbly.

"Usagi, I-"

"It's okay!" I replied brightly, forcing a smile to my face even as I fought so hard not to cry. "You've been busy studying and working, I understand."

Mamoru didn't seem to think it was okay though. "We need-"

"Mamoru, who is it?" Someone called from the bedroom.

A woman.

"Mamoru..." I began.

"Usagi, please just-"

"Move." I shoved past him into the room. Despite the fact that I knew what I was going to find it still surprised me. There she was, some red-headed vixen, lying curled up in the middle of a very messy bed. Sheet was drawn up over her chest.

Modesty? I almost laughed.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

"His girlfriend, Liana" she snapped back, sitting up a bit straighter. I felt as though I had been slapped in the face. She seemed to take my distressed look as one who had just been told off. "Who do you think you are?" She replied rather haughtily.

"His fianceé," I growled in return, I didn't feel any great need to share my name with the her. The girl's face fell; she didn't look terribly happy.

"Mamoru? What is she talking about?" The girl asked. No, she didn't look happy at all. "She's lying. You're lying." She said, looking from me to a stricken Mamoru, to me again.

"I wish I was," I replied softly, realization finally setting in. "Don't worry, he's all yours." I replied feeling a rush of unexpected anger. I turned back towards the door and Mamoru finally seemed to find his voice again.

"Usako, wait," he said. I cringed at the use of such an intimate pet-name. However, I ignored him, shoving past him again and back into the living room. He stopped me, taking hold of my shoulders and turning me around to face him.

"It's not what you think," he said softly, those blues eyes pleading with me. I wanted it to be like he said, not what I thought, but I wasn't a child anymore. I wasn't naivé or innocent.

"What? You going to tell me that you were doing an intensive study of the human anatomy? Or, no, maybe you were playing doctor?" I tugged out of his grasp and started towards the door again.

"You're being rather immature about this, Usagi," Mamoru shot back. I stopped dead, grit my teeth and turned to face him again. He had a rather smug look of satisfaction on his face. "Will you just let me explain?"

I offered a sickly sweet smile and moved back across the living room. "Mamoru," I said as calmly as I could. That anger had doubled and it was all I could do to contain it. He opened his mouth to speak again and I lifted a hand to silence him. "Don't ever speak to me again." And then I smacked him, as hard as I could.

I ignored the cry of surprise that came from the bedroom, if I acknowledged it, I might not have left. I knew if I stayed a moment longer I would be more susceptible to Mamoru's 'explanations' and I didn't want to risk that. I had to hold firm in my resolve that I would not let him use me, or anyone else for that matter.

He called out to me again but I ignored him, pulling the door open and stepping into the hallway. That anger was giving way to the anguish I felt. The realization was sinking deeper and deeper into my heart and left a ball of lead heavy in my stomach.

I brushed the back of my hand quickly over my eyes and started for the elevators. The ding had just sounded and the doors were sliding open when I heard Mamoru call my name again. I risked a glance down the hall and saw him fully dressed now, marching towards me.

"Coming, miss?" someone inside the elevator asked. I nodded numbly and stepped on.

"One,"I whispered softly. The person closest to the panel pushed the button and the doors started sliding closed.

"Usagi!"

The doors slid closed, blocking both view and voice of the man I had loved.

"Everything all right?" one of the other elevator patrons asked me, no doubt seeing the tears shining in my eyes.

I nodded quickly, unable to find the words to say at the moment. This seemed to satisfy the inquisitor and he fellt silent. Thus, I was left to my own thoughts as the elevator brought us downward in a slow decent.

"Have a good evening, miss," the man said when the elevator stopped and out I stepped. I offered a weak smile and a nod of thanks before pushing the lobby doors open and escaped into the evening twilight. Well, people were more polite here then I had originally expected and for that I was grateful.

As I walked down the sidewalk I tried to think of what I was going to do now, anything to keep my mind off the scene so recently witnessed in Mamoru's apartment. My flight didn't leave for three days and even if I could get an earlier flight out it probably wouldn't be until some time tomorrow. So, I would need a place to stay for the night.

Unfortunately, my mind was too frazzled at the moment to even attempt to concentrate on anything other than walking.

It wasn't until I felt that cold break through the numbness in my mind that I realized darkness had fallen and I had no idea where I was. I couldn't say that I minded much; it made me feel that much more alone and that was definitely a feeling I needed right now.

I rubbed at my bare arms a bit, the afternoon had been so warm, so hopeful, so promising, and the night just seemed bleak and endless. Still unsure of where to go and not quite prepared to talk to anyone, let alone complete strangers, to find a place to stay, I searched for some place to go that would offer me privacy and solitude.

To my left the sound of waves rolling onto the shore caught my attention and I gravitated towards its familiarity. While I couldn't say I went to the beach often back home, I still found it to be a pleasant and relaxing place to think things through when they seemed to have hit rock bottom.

Soon enough I found myself on a small wooden pier overlooking a rather calm, deep blue sea. I leaned up against an ancient wooden railing, confident that it would support my weight, and let out a soft sigh. Stars were just beginning to grow visible on the velvety black sky and the last dregs of sunlight were disappearing into the horizon. I should have been out on the town with Mamoru right now. Eating dinner, dancing, seeing a movie or here, walking along the beach.

My hand lifted again to furiously swipe at tears that were spilling free. My lips trembled as I fought the age-old urge to cry and lost the battle I had never been able to win.

Both hands rose now, cupping my face as I let the tears spill free. It did not offer the release I had hoped it would. That pain still gripped my heart in an iron fist and twisted my stomach up in knots I knew would never come undone. I felt so betrayed, that my love which I had felt so strongly, and painfully still did, had been walked all over like a welcome mat.

It was at moments like these that I needed him the most, when I felt that I had no way out. He was my rock in stormy seas, my solid foundation, and he had done this to me. Almost as if in a dream I felt those arms wrap around my shoulders. Strong and confident as they drew me in close. I wanted to sink into them, to let them take my troubles and burdens and carry them far away. The old Usagi might have, the chittering girl who tripped all over herself and cried at the drop of  
a hat. She would have let him take the pain away. But me, I knew better.

"Let me go," I whispered hoarsely, not giving him a chance to comply before I was pulling away.

"Usagi," Mamoru replied shaking his head a bit as he let his arms drop limply to his sides. The look upon his face was pained, as though I was the one hurting him. "I've been looking for you for hours. You have to listen to me, Liana, she doesn't mean anything."

I felt my heart leap into my throat. She doesn't mean anything? She doesn't _mean _anything?

"She said she was your girlfriend," I replied curtly, knowing that I should trust my better judgement and just leave.

"I told her that so... that doesn't matter, Usagi," Mamoru said lamely. My eyes grew rather wide as what felt like the other shoe dropped.

"So she would sleep with you," I finished for him. I shook my head, a feeling of disgust creeping over me. "I can't... I just can't believe this. No," I said, slapping away his hand. "Don't touch me. It's over, Mamoru."

I don't know if it was my words that finally reached him, or the finality in them, regardless it drew forth a scowl. His face grew hard, and cold. A look I hadn't seen since Beryl had taken control of his mind. I almost wished that such a thing was the case now, that someone had taken over the Mamoru that I once knew and loved and replaced it with this... whatever it was that stood before me now.

"You would forsake the future?" he spat, his words as harsh as his features. "Forsake it out of jealousy?"

I took a step back as though he had slapped me, it might have been better if he had. That smug look was back on his face again. He thought he had won.

"That's what I thought," he replied coolly, reaching out his hand again. "Come on, Usako, let's forget about this and have some fun while you're in the States."

I looked at his hand, a part of me told him to take it, to do as he said and forget it had ever happened.

"Think about Chibi-usa," he added, that smug grin turning into a smirk.

That was the final straw. I drew back my hand, balled it into a fist and punched him. Either I hit him harder then I thought, which had been pretty hard considering my knuckles were now aching painfully in retribution, or I had caught him quite off guard. I'm guessing it was the latter.

He stumbled back a few steps, tripped over the curb and landed rather painfully in a sitting position on the ground.

I stomped over to him, ignoring the stream of curses, both English and Japanese, now escaping his mouth.

"Keep in mind that I will not stand by and watch you cheat on me just because you think the future depends upon were you spill your seed," I hissed. I'd read that in a romance novel somewhere, spilling seed and what not. "Chibi-usa will be born, whether it's by you or someone who really cares. It is _over_."

That night in her cheap little hotel room, I called the airport and changed my ticket to the earliest flight possible.

It would leave the airport at eight the next morning.


	2. The Morning After

Morning came all too quickly the next day, and sleep hadn't come at all.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, almost forgetting where I was for a moment, and why I was there. Like storm clouds suddenly springing forth to cover the sun that dread rolled over me. That sick feeling returned to my stomach and I wanted nothing more then to curl back up in that creeky, hard bed and wait for sleep to steal me from this heartache.

New problems rose now that I faced this unnaturally bright, sunny day. What was I going to tell the others? As friends, I knew they would comfort me, but how would they respond as senshi? As people who knew what the future was supposed to hold? Did I care?

A little.

In an almost robotic attempt at some sort of normalicy I got dressed and left in search of something to eat before I caught a cab and headed towards the airport. I had to admit, I was surprised at how normal I looked, save for the slight darkening under my eyes from crying half the night and finding little to no refuge in the land of sleep. One could almost claim that the previous evening had never occured, that I, Usagi, was the same bright, cheery girl who had been nearly skipping off that plane the day before.

But I knew differently- inside, that iron hand still refused to let go and thinking of food made my stomach twist up again. I knew if I didn't eat I would get sick and that was the last thing that I needed.

Grabbing my coat and room key I left the hotel, checking out and bypassing the free' breakfast the hotel offered every morning. Stale donuts and cold coffee just wasn't my idea of a healthy way to start an already dreary day.

The morning was warm, promising an even hotter afternoon so I tied my coat around my waist using the sleeves and proceeded to walk at a rather lazy pace down the sidewalk. It was only about six-thirty in the morning, and I still had quite some time to get to the airport to catch my flight. I decided that today would be an ideal day to take a walk on the beach that called to me from just across the street.

Even though the street was hardly busy I made sure to look both ways before making my way across, pausing when I reached the sidewalk and the long seawall that separated the beach from the city. I sat on the edge, letting my feet and legs dangle over the side and proceeded to tug at the laces of my tennis shoes. Once my feet were free of them I hopped down, leaving the shoes up against the wall before starting towards the crashing surf.

The water was so clear and blue, it was really a beautiful sight. I watched with mild amusement as a wayward crab scrambled away from the oncoming water, only to dart towards it again with great determination to retrieve the last bit of his dinner before the ocean stole it away.

I walked with no particular destination, a rather freeing feeling actually. No one was expecting you, it was impossible to be late, you were free to do whatever you wanted and walk, run, or even skip your way there if the mood suited you.

I can't quite say how long I had been walking in that state of oblivion, but I was soon torn from it when I heard someone shouting at me.

_Duck?_

I didn't have much more time to think on the order before something round and hard hit me on the back of my head. I stumbled forward just a bit, out of sheer shock more than anything, my hand instinctively rising to rub at my scalp. I could already feel the knot forming. God, what a day I was having.

My thoughts were interrupted yet again when something rather hairy and very large jumped on me, knocking me to the ground. Something was attacking me! ... and slobbering on me. Gross.

Just as quickly as the large beast had appeared he was gone and as I blinked up into the bright sunlight a head popped into view, looking down at me with a rather anxious expression upon his features.

Jesus, are you okay? I'm so sorry about that, he was babbling. I stared at him a moment, rather bewildered before taking his offered hand and climbing to my feet. I tried to warn you... about the frisbee, I thought you had seen it. He said

I offered a weak smile, rubbing the back of my head a bit more. Don't worry about it, I replied shaking my head just a bit. Really, it was my fault. I lowered my hand and began to use both to brush sand off my shorts.

Sorry about Rufio, he added with a sheepish smile. He likes the pretty ones. I asked, glancing down at the bright red plastic thing the large dog was now carrying around in his mouth.

The young man laughed. he stated shaking his head a bit. I felt a slight blush rising to my cheeks. My name is Jack, he said, offering that hand again. I took it.

I replied.

he stated, that smile growing a bit. How do you like California?It's a beautiful city, I replied with a light smile. For a moment I felt that pain receeding, not just in my head but my heart as well.

What brings you here anyway? he asked, pulling the frisbee from Rufio's mouth and throwing it again, this time away from any pedestrian traffic.

That pain, it was back again. My arms tightened around my waist and I looked out at the ocean, wishing briefly that I could walk into those waves and let them sweep me away to new and brighter days.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, Jack said.

You apologize a lot, I said, glancing back towards him.

I do a lot of stupid things, he replied with that light grin.

I was here to visit... someone, I managed at last. It... turned out to be a bad idea.

He nodded as though he understood the pain I was feeling right now. As though my vague words had explained it all.

So you live here? I asked, attempting to change the subject. It worked.

Born and raised, he said proudly. Rufio had returned with the frisbee. Jack sent it soaring into the air again. I watched with amusement as the dog went loping after it, his padded feet having very little trouble running through the shifting sand.

Where are you from, Usagi? he asked curiously.

I replied, easy enough question to answer.

Jack nodded and fell silent for a bit as we both stood there, staring out at the ocean. He broke the silence at last.

After our morning walk, me and Rufio usually go get some breakfast at this little diner just a few blocks up the street, he said, motioning in the direction I had been walking. You want to join us? I'm sure Rufio would love it.

I couldn't help but smile. I'm sure he would, I said as the dog returned with his frisbee. I scratched him lightly behind his ears and then looked at Jack. I think I would as well. I said with a nod.

Maybe I was being rash, being unreasonable because I had so recently had my heart broken, but I needed to do something or this sorrow was going to crush me.

A large smile broke across those charmingly boyish features. Great! I mean... I'm glad you decided to come. he finished with a nod. It wasn't until that point that I actually looked at him, I mean, _really_ looked. He was tall, a lean six feet two inches if not taller. His eyes where the most startling shade of green that I had ever seen.

Oh, I'm sorry, I said blushing just a bit. I was thinking.A penny for your thoughts? he teased and I couldn't help but grin again. He turned towards the dog who was now playing in the surf, snapping at it as though he would be able to catch it if he were quick enough. Come on Rufio, time to get some breakfast.

As if the dog had understood what had been said, he came practically hopping over, tail wagging furiously. He barked a few times and Jack grinned.

Yeah, she's gonna come eat breakfast with you, Rufe, Jack said laughing a bit.

Jack hadn't been kidding when he said the diner was small. No one seemed to mind that Rufio came in with us, in fact, the few occupants enjoying their early morning breakfast seemed to be delighted to see him.

Mornin', Jack, an older woman called from behind the counter. She grinned a bit when she turned around. Who's your lady friend? she asked.

I felt that blush creeping over my cheeks again. Usagi, ma'am, I replied, glancing around.

Well, darlin', you can call me Mae, the woman said with a bright smile. What can I get you two?Ah, the usual, Mae, Jack replied seating himself upon a swivel stool at the counter. I slid onto one beside him. For me and Rufio, he added, looking to the dog who was now receiving all sorts of loving attention from an elderly woman who was finishing off what looked like a bowl of oatmeal.

For you, dear? Mae asked.

Oh, just some coffee, I replied, offering her a soft smile.

Mae protested. She reminded me briefly of a mother hen who had just gotten her feathers all ruffled up. You need to eat something, put a little meat on those bones. How about some French toast? Before I had a chance to answer she was off again, disappearing into a room in the back to cook.

Jack was grinning at me when I looked at him.

Sweetheart, isn't she? Jack said, laughing a bit.

I couldn't help but laugh too. She's wonderful, I stated with a slight shake of my head. I hadn't met anyone quite like Mae before; she was certainly an interesting character.

So, how long are you going to be here? Jack asked after Mae had returned with two cups of coffee. When Jack asked his question, I noticed the older woman paused just inside the doorway. Was she listening? I grinned down into that steaming cup of caffine.

My flight leaves at eight o'clock, I said before taking a small sip.

Next week, right? Jack said. Did he sound hopeful? I glanced sideways at him and shook my head a bit.

I corrected him. His face fell a bit. I told you, things didn't work out like they were supposed to.When did you get here? Jack asked.

My brow rose curiously. I asked.

It seemed to be his turn to blush, though it was hard to pick out the redness against that tan.

No reason, he mumbled into his coffee cup.

Mae called, interrupting what would have no doubt developed into an uncomfortable silence. She set down a plate of eggs over-easy, bacon, ham and hash browns in front of Jack, and a plate of freshly made French toast and a bowl of fruit and cream in front of me. Thank you, Mae, I said, taking up my knife and fork.

While we ate, Jack told me about his life growing up in California, and I threw in a few things about my childhood in Japan. Seven-thirty came far too quickly and I sighed.

Well, I have to get going, I need to catch a cab and get to the airport, I said with a bit of a smile.

Jack seemed rather dejected. You're really leaving, then? he asked. I nodded, rising from the stool. I fished through my pocket in search of some cash.

It's on the house, darlin', Mae said as she emerged from the back room another plate in hand. This one she set on the floor for Rufio. It was a pleasure to meet you.It was nice meeting you too, Mae, I said, returning the smile. I placed a few bills on the counter anyway, a tip. Mae deserved it.

It was nice meeting you, Jack, I said. It made my day a little brighter. Maybe some day our paths will cross again. I doubted it, but it still seemed like the right thing to say. The best way to part, perhaps.

I'm sure they will, and I look forward to the day, Jack replied with a bit of a smile.

Bye, Rufio, I said, scratching the dog lightly behind the ears again.

I pushed open the doors of the diner and stepped out into the bright sunshine. The day did seem a little better, not nearly as dark and foreboding as it had seemed when I crawled out of bed that morning.

Usagi, wait up, Jack's voice reached my ears moments before I let the door swing closed behind me. I paused, turning to look at him.

If you're ever in town again, he said, taking my hand and pressing a small piece of paper into it. Look me up. Then he disappeared back inside and left me alone on the sidewalk with his name and phone number. Despite all the things that had happened in my life, some things never ceased to surprise me.

I stepped to the curb and held my hand out to hail a cab. The sound of screeching tires reached my ears far too late.

**Author's Note From all the hits I've recieved it looks like the story is popular, but it's hard to tell if people are reading it or just passing through : ) Pleeease review, it assures me that you're enjoying (or maybe hating) the story and certainly gives me the drive to get chapters out faster! Author's Note**


	3. Where Are My Shoes?

The crash was deafening and the heat was unlike any I had ever felt before. It took me a moment to realize I was lying on the ground with something heavy on top of me. What in the world had happened? I coughed as smoke invaded my mouth and nose, burned my eyes.

Come on, Usagi, you gotta get up, the voice faintly reached my ears. It was hard to hear anything over the loud buzzing. Why wouldn't the buzzing stop? When I didn't move, the speaker took it upon himself to haul me to my feet.

A few seconds later I was sitting on the ground again, sucking fresh air into my lungs and rubbing furiously at my eyes. A hand was patting my back soothingly, the buzzing was starting to recede and words of comfort were being whispered into my ear.

Mamoru.

How did he do it! How the hell did he manage to find me when I tried so hard to stay lost? I threw myself to my feet, coughing some more. I didn't get very far before the world began to spin and I felt like I was going to be sick.

It's okay, Usagi, it's over now, Mamoru whispered softly, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. You just need to rest a little, alright?Let me go, I managed, trying to jerk free from his grasp. I need to go. I need to catch my flight. I had to get out of this place! I had to get away from him!

Don't fight me, Usagi, Mamoru growled into my ear. Do _not_ fight me.

I did anyway, struggling to get free from arms I had once yearned to run into.

I didn't want to have to do this... Mamoru said almost threateningly. I was confused, scared and confused.

I pleaded. Forgive me, Usako, but it's for your own good, he shook his head a bit and let out sigh. Forgive him? _Forgive _him? I didn't think I would ever be able to do that.

The hair on the back of my neck rose as his hand came to rest upon it. I'm sorry.

I tried to jerk away but his grip tightened and I saw his fist flying towards the side of my head. Black spots danced before my eyes, my head was throbbing as I struggled to keep consciousness from slipping away. It felt as though someone had just stabbed an ice pick into my brain.

I was fighting a losing battle.

Seconds dragged on like minutes and soon blackness settled, thick and inescapable.

_What is it? I called out into the darkness that surrounded me._

Usagi, where are you? A chorus of voices called out to me. High, low, varying in tones.

I don't know... someone help me, I called out, feeling my way through the blackness. Someone, please.Are you scared, Usagi? A single, low voice whispered into my ear. I felt a strong hand wrap around my own. Don't be frightened.

Whoever held my hand pulled me closer and I saw a faint pinprick of light in the blackness. A form began to take shape, the closer it grew the more detailed it became. I felt relief wash over me. I wasn't trapped in this dark by myself. I wasn't alone.

The faintly visible man opened his mouth to speak when a shrill scream resonated around us. This startled the man so much that he pulled back rather sharply.

No, wait! I called to him, but he didn't even turn to look back and that scream was continuing on as loud and insistant as ever.

I woke with a start, my eyes fluttering open. The world slowly came back into focus, that imprenetrable darkness was gone as well as the mysterious man of my dreams... or were they nightmares? The screaming, however, was not.

It took only a moment for my mind to register that it was the alarm clock resting on the bedside dresser that was causing all the racket. My hand flailed around in an attempt to turn it off. A loud thunk and the room was gratefully silent again.

Five more minutes, I groaned, rolling over. My head was throbbing, it almost felt as though it had been hit by a truck full of bricks. The silence grew steadily thicker and I was lost for a moment in the comfort of childhood memories.

Memories.

As my head cleared I remembered that I was no longer in high school.

Where was I and why?

In a painful rush the events of the past two days came streaming back. Mamoru, Jack, the accident.

I sat upright, apparently it was a little too quickly for the dimly lit room began to spin and I felt like I was going to throw up. I rubbed the side of my head ruefully-- a small knot resided upon my temple. I winced as both a sharp pain and the memory surface. He'd hit me. Hit me!

The bastard.

I sunk back down into the bed, was I in his apartment? In his... _bed_?

There was only one way to find out. I waited a moment for the dizziness and nausea to pass and swung my feet over the side of the bed.

I flinched when they hit the cold floor, and it dawned on me that meant my feet were bare.

Where were my shoes? My socks? ...My clothes?

My arms rose to wrap almost instinctively around my bared bosom. What in God's name was he thinking? I grabbed the sheet that had been thrown carelessly over a half-made bed and wrapped it up around my body.

I expected him to run in at any minute but only silence and semi-darkness greeted my quiet steps. The four room apartment was empty and my things were no where to be seen. Had he taken them with him? Hid them from me? Regardless of what had been done with the things, the real question was _why_?

God damn you, Mamoru, I growled, marching from the bedroom through the living room, the carpet undertoe muffling my angry footsteps. My destination was, of course, the kitchen. I needed something to drink, and maybe some asprin if I could find any in his bathroom. Anything to make this damn headache go away.

Dishes chinked, packages of food rustled beneath my inquisitive fingers. He had to have plastic cups or glasses _somewhere_ in the damn kitchen. I had just finished searching all the cupboards for one that would offer me a cup when I noticed a note stuck on the refrigerater with a magnet displaying the sunny beaches of California.

It just _screamed_ and really didn't seem like something Mamoru would spend the money on, let alone have stuck to his fridge. I had come to the conclusion however, that the Mamoru that had left Japan a few months prior was not the same one that lived here now. I shoved the silly magnet aside and pulled the note down so I could read it.

_Usagi,_

I'm sorry, love

I snorted with disdain and continued reading.

_ I had to resort to such vile acts but you honestly gave me no other choice in the matter. I had hoped to be here when you woke up but I got called unexpectedly and had to go to work but I will be home around six and we can talk things out._

Love always,  
Mamoru

  
Anger seared away all other feelings that threatened to invade. I crumpled up the note, throwing it into the trashcan. I glanced towards the clock. Five fifteen. That meant that I had forty-five minutes before Mamoru got back.

When cows build a rocket and inhabit the moon, Chiba Mamoru, I will speak to you again, I spat as I marched towards the front door, both glass of water and lack of appropriate clothing forgotten.

He's got some nerve, locking me up in here, I was unable to silence the tirade running through my mind, nor was I able to keep it from spilling to fill the void of silence that had settled over the apartment, despite, of course, all of my best efforts to do so. My fingers worked at turning the dead bolt back and slipping aside the chains. The knob was turned and the door... didn't move an inch.

I tried again and again, turning the knob back and forth but nothing seemed to be working. The door was still locked, somehow. From the outside perhaps? I pushed, pulled, and even resorted to kicking it which resulted in nothing more then a few stubbed toes and lots of cursing. I turned the locks back and forth, maybe I had unintentionally locked it instead.  
I pounded against the door quite frustrated causing the loose chains to rattle just a bit.

It dawned on me then. If Mamoru had left and locked the door from the outside... how had he slid the chains into place? I slowly turned around, back pressed against the door as I stared around the seemingly empty apartment.

Is someone else here? I called out, cringing at the hint of hesitation in my voice. Appearing weak in the face of danger was not something I relished in doing.

There was no response.

The apartment remained silent as ever, as though it had been suspended in the twilight that encompassed it and me.

Still, I was concerned that there was a chance I was not as alone as I had once thought. I took a few steps back towards the bedroom, got on my hands and knees and glanced beneath the bed. Nothing but a few errant dust bunnies and some lint. I checked the nooks and crannies of the closet, behind the bathroom door, inside the shower.

The end of my search left me standing in the middle of the living room again with an uneasy feeling and nothing to show for it.

I doubted very little had disturbed this tranquil peace until the blaring of the alarm clock had woken me from troubled dreams. Who had set the alarm clock? An accident perhaps, unintentional or coincidental? It was so hard to tell.

I vainly tried the door again and when it didn't work slid down the length of it until I was sitting on the floor, staring at nothing that would warrant any importance.

I closed my eyes for a moment, perhaps if I just sat and thought for a minute or two something would come to me. Nothing came but more anger and pain at being caged up like some kind of animal.

I opened them again, determined to get the door open if it was the last thing I ever did. As I pushed myself to my feet something small and white caught my attention.

It was a piece of paper and looked as though it had been swiftly torn out of a notebook.

Gripping the sheet around my body I hurried towards it. No, not from a notebook but from the pad they used in restaurants to take orders. I turned it over in my hands, eyes sweeping over the number hastiy scrawled upon it.

I whispered.

This was my way out.

_If you're ever in town again, look me up._

I ran over to the phone and picked it up. I stared for a moment at the numbers, there didn't seem to be enough. I didn't let that hold me back for long.

I quickly dialed the numbers written on the paper. My heart fell when a voice told me that they had been unable to connect my call. I stared down at the paper. I had dialed it correctly right? His hand writting wasn't exactly the best. That nine... it could be a four. I redialed and this time it rang... and rang and rang.

I tapped my foot impatiently against the floor. Come on, Jack. Jack's voice came over the speaker.

Jack! I-You reached Jack Hutchins, I'm not here right now...Damn it, Jack! I shouted into the reciever.

...name and number after the beep... the machine finished and a loud beep resonated through my ear.

Jack, hi, it's me, Usagi, listen if you're there, please-Hello? Hey? Hello? Still there? Usagi? Jack sounded rather surprised and seemed afraid that he might have lost me.

I gasped, relief flooding through me.

Usagi? Is everything okay? I was worried--, Jack replied.

I didn't have time for chit-chat so I cut him off. You have no idea.

I glanced towards the clock. Five-thirty. Jack, listen, I can't even begin to explain right now what's going on, but I need your help.Sure, I'll do whatever I can.I need you to come pick me up.Where are you?

Street name, street name. God damn it! Windale Apartments, number 562, I replied, hoping against hope that he would know where that was. I'm not sure what street.That's on Porto Grande, I know where it is. I'll be there in twenty minutes, he replied.

I stated, calming down a bit. He was coming to get me. Bring some clothes? I asked.

I'll explain everything later, I assured him. Please hurry.I'm walking out the door now. Apartment 562, he repeated. I interrupted him again.

Thank you, I replied before hanging up the phone._  
_


	4. Cat in the Oven

**  
** I watched as the minutes ticked by on the clock, powerless to stop them. I almost felt mocked by that face composed of numbers and small dashes.

Five-thirty-two... five-thirty-seven... five-forty-one.

Come on, Jack, I whispered softly, clenching and unclenching my hands in my lap.

I rose to my feet, paced the room for a bit before returning to the couch. I couldn't even begin to relax and perched myself as close to the edge as possible. I couldn't let my guard down. If Mamoru came home early or if Jack got here late, I needed to be ready to take things into my own hands.

I was staring so intently at the clock that the sharp knock upon the door caused me to curse in surprise.

Jack's voice worked its way through the thick wooden door. He sounded as though he were unsure this was the right place.

Jack! I'm here! I called out, worried he might leave. I darted to the door. The small peephole was situated just a bit too high, prompting me to stand on tiptoe. I can't get the door unlocked.You're locked in? Usagi--I know, I have a lot of explaining to do, but we don't have time. I noted the paper bag he held under his arm. Are those clothes? I asked.

he replied. How am I supposed to get in?Look for a key or something? I tried. There's has to be another lock, one hidden on this side.

It was silent for a moment and Jack left the viewing range of the peephole.

I don't see anything, he said after a moment. Whose place is this? He doesn't even have a welcome mat. Jack shook his head a bit. I looked towards the clock.

Quarter to six.

Hurry, Jack, I pleaded with him. He raked his fingers through sandy blond hair, sending it into a disheveled array of long, unevenly cut strands.

Step back.Step back, I'm gonna ram it.

He didn't give me any time to question as he took a few steps back from the door. I stepped to the side just as a loud thump' resounded through the room. The wood creaked a bit but held strong.

Try again! I called.

He did and still we did not gain the desired result.

After a minute or two of silence I ventured closer to the door again. 

Had he knocked himself out?

That's when I heard him talking.

Uh... my girlfriend called me from the uh, place she works at... said she thought she might have left the oven on and... he glanced towards the door.

My mouth felt incredibly dry and my hands cold and clammy as I pressed them to my forehead.

This was bad.

...her cat is inside, she's anal about her cat-- you know women, Jack said with a nervous laugh. Someone else laughed in response. I lost the key she gave me, it's like the third one this month.

I could faintly make out the other speaker's words. Something that sounded like... first week... new job... sure, he could unlock the door for him. It was no problem at all.

I heard a key slide into the lock on the doorknob and a soft click sounded as the latch opened.

Jack opened the door a bit and I scooted into the corner so that I would be hidden by it when it was opened. Thanks again man, I owe you one. Yeah, you have a good day too. Bye now, Jack backed his way into the apartment and closed the door. His head fell to rest upon it a moment or two before he realized I was standing there.

You owe me, he stated with a slight grin. The look faded a moment later.

Jesus, Usagi, what happened to your head? he asked. Is that from the frisbee? Jesus, I'm sorry!

Did it really look that bad? My hand rose to touch it again. I hadn't taken the time to check.

It doesn't look _that_ bad, I said defensively and snatched the bag from him.

It's some of my clothes, I hope that's okay... he stated. Was he blushing? He was blushing! I got a belt... and... he pulled something out of his back pocket. Some flip-flops.

I couldn't help but smile as I took all the things in my arms. Thank you, Jack, I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you.I'm sure we can think of something, he replied with a rather sheepish grin. It was my turn to blush. Which in turn made him blush. 

It only took a moment before I suddenly remembered that little more than a thin sheet was covering me. I- I didn't mean that! he stammered, holding up his hands defensively. I couldn't help but laugh at his embarassed expression.

Why don't you go make sure the cat didn't get into the oven, huh? I smirked before moving back into Mamoru's bedroom and closing the door behind me thus leaving Jack in a satisfying state of embarassment.

The clothes were a bit big, but comfortable. A pair of jeans that I kept up with the help of the belt. A loose button-up shirt and a light cotton sweater to wear over it. I crinkled up the bag and tossed it in the trash before going in search of a pair of scissors.

It only took a minute or two of searching the bathroom to find a pair. I examined a long strand of hair carefully a moment and sighed. I had to do what I had to do, and I had to do it quickly. Not wasting any more time I began to cut.

That first snip was the hardest, and it grew easier as the seconds ticked by. Soon long strands of blond littered the floor and my hair now hung just shy of my shoulders.

A new look for a new girl, I said with a slight shake of my head. I winced, rubbing my neck a bit where I had jerked it just a little too hard. It was weird, all that hair missing. My head felt rather light. I kicked the hair beneath the sink, trying to get it into as neat a pile as I could before I realized just what I was doing. I scowled and tossed the scissors into the sink where they clattered loudly against the porcelin. I slipped my feet into overly large flip-flops and padded back into the living room.

Okay, let's get out of here, I said, tucking cropped strands behind my ear.

Going somewhere, my little Usako?

I froze, eyes darting towards the door where Mamoru now leaned lazily against its frame. Despite his relaxed stance, the look on his face said otherwise.

He was pissed.

But where was Jack?

My eyes darted around the living room and the kitchen. Both were empty. Mamoru mis-interperated my panic.

There is no other way out of here, he replied in that ever-lazy drawl. He sighed, running his fingers through his inky tresses. I wonder, though, how you got the door open. You found clothes, I see, and cut your hair, he said with a nonchalant wave of a hand.

His hand paused in mid-air and his body shifted as he pushed his weight off the door frame. Dark blues narrowed slightly and he took a step forward. Those aren't my clothes, he stated.

How observant of you, Mamoru, I managed, although for the life of me I don't know how. I was already fighting hard to keep my emotions in check, the last thing I needed was to engage in a battle of wits.

Where did you get them? he asked, finally allowing an edge of anger to his voice. Answer me.

I grit my teeth.

Damn it, Jack.

Apparently, I had taken too much time to think for Mamoru wasn't going to wait any longer.

If you don--

He never had the chance to finish his sentence, the door made sure of that. It made a sickeningly loud thunk as the thick wood panal flew outward to meet his face. He crumpled to the floor, groaning loudly, and Jack hurried towards me.

Let's go, he said, grabbing my hand when my feet refused to move fast enough. Mamoru was already staggering to his feet. I knew better then anyone that it took more then a door to keep him down-- especially when he was determined.

Very, _very_, determined.

Mamoru spat.

He didn't even seem to notice the blood that was literally pouring from his nose. Get your hands off her.

His violent shift in tone frightened me.

Come on, man, just move, Jack said. I don't want to fight with you. He came up short when Mamoru took a step to the side, effectively blocking the doorway.

Mamoru's didn't answer and my shout of protest didn't come fast enough, not that it would have changed anything. Jack grunted when Mamoru's fist became good friends with his stomach, nearly knocking the American off his feet.

Mamoru, stop it! I shouted at him, shoving him hard enough to send him stumbling back into the door. No doubt Mamoru's drastic loss of blood helped.

You shouldn't have gotten anyone else involved, he spat, literally sending blood and spittle flying. He sent the back of his hand flying before I realized what was happening and it was too late to move. The force of the blow knocked my head to the side and caused me to stumble back a few steps, mostly out of sheer shock.

Stars were dancing before my eyes, though they cleared in time for me to catch a glimpse of Jack with his head buried against Mamoru's stomach as he forced the large man off his feet and onto the floor in the hallway.

I needed to do something or Mamoru was going to kill Jack.

I stumbled into the kitchen and searched frantically for something I could use that wouldn't end up killing him. Knives, forks, spoons, a meat tenderizer, a rolling pin, a toaster... finally! I held up the stainless steel frying pan as though it were some long sought trophy, and darted out into the hallway.

The two men were grappling with each other. Blood covered both of them and I had no idea if Jack was hurt or if it was the blood from Mamoru's nose that stained them both crimson.

Stop moving so much, damn it! I shouted in frustration. I was just as likely to hit Jack as I was Mamoru, and that would not help the sitation at all.

Finally a shot opened up, Mamoru had managed to get his hands around Jack's neck, and I took it. The pan clanged a bit when it made contact with the back of Mamoru's skull and I watched in horror as his eyes grew wide. Shock? Disbelief? Perhaps both? He proceeded to topple over, releasing Jack's neck.

I helped Jack to his feet amidst a fit of coughing and gasping. There were no signs of open wounds meaning that the blood that was soaking into his shirt belonged to Mamoru.

Oh god, I groaned, my knees going weak as blood pooled on the floor. We need to call 9-1-1. I killed him, I killed him, I whimpered, tears springing to my eyes.

Jack said, coughing a bit more. I ignored him.

I killed him, I gasped.

He's not dead, Jack stated, almost regretfully.

I said rather confused, looking from him to Mamoru.

He's not dead, he's still breathing. Thankfully, so am I, he replied, rubbing at his throat.

Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry, I said, turning to examine his neck. It was red and small finger- sized bruises were forming on the enflamed flesh.

I hadn't killed Mamoru.

Come on, we're getting a crowd, Jack stated, motioning towards the people who were wandering into the hallway. Let's get out of here. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards the elevators.

Someone call the police. We need to catch the guy who did this, he just took off down the stairs, he improvised. As outlandish as his lies were appearing, they seemed to be rather effective.

Some people stared skeptically at him, seeing as he was covered in as much blood as the fallen Mamoru. A moan emitted from him and I felt my knees go weak again, this time with relief.

Whoa, there, you gonna be okay? Jack asked, his free arm wrapping around my waist. It was an odd but welcomed gesture, seeing as I wasn't sure if I could stand up on my own just then.

I'll be fine, I replied softly. The elevator arrived, giving me an excuse to leave it at that. I dreaded the moment when I would have to explain to him what was going on.

I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see me again, I mean... if I just got my ass handed to me... I wouldn't want to see me again either.


	5. Playing Detective

I had to admit, I was surprised the growing crowd of people let us go. Thankfully, the elevator was empty so there was no one to ask irritating questions. As Jack pulled off the blood stained shirt I took the chance to examine the small bruises on his neck. This was all my fault. My eyes involuntarily trailed lower as the undershirt rode up a bit. I hadn't been wrong when I stuck him in the category of lean.

Oh God, I'd been staring again, hadn't I? Jack, I'm sorry.Who was that guy?

The inevitable had arrived.

Usagi? I just got my ass kicked, I think I deserve at least a little bit of an explanation. he said, sounding irritated by my prolonged silence.

He did, but it still hurt to think about. I must've let that hurt slip onto my features because Jack took a step forward, like most people did when they realized someone was in pain.

His name is Mamoru, I breathed at last, trying my best to keep my voice steady. I slumped against the side of the elevator and closed my eyes. Jack was silent for so long I had to know what he was thinking.

He hit you, Jack said at last, turning those dark green eyes to peer at me. He didn't even think twice.

I knew where this was going.

Has he hit you before, Usagi?

I wanted to tell him no, but I knew that he would see the lie in my eyes, hear it when my voice cracked in protest and my words came out in a choked sob. My hand rose absently to rub the bump on the side of my temple and I heard Jack groan.

I asked, glancing sideways at him.

Jack kicked the side of the elevator. God damn it, I knew I should have followed.

Something clicked. Jack, you said you were worried on the phone, why were you worried?I saw him! he said, motioning up with his hand. I saw him pick you up and carry you off after the car hit that telephone pole. Something, a feeling, told me to go but I totally ignored it. Damn it!Jack, it's not your fault, I assured him, lifting a hand to rest on his shoulder. This was why he came to help me. He'd felt guilty about ignoring the problem earlier. You didn't know, God, _I_ didn't know! Mamoru, he's-- that's not the same man that left Japan three months ago.

Jack let out a heavy sigh and before anything more could be said the elevator slowed and stopped, the doors sweeping open to admit us into a virtually empty lobby.

Let's go, he said. This time he didn't grab my hand or arm, and I followed of my own volition.

Jack, please wait a minute, I said, grabbing hold of his arm in an attempt to stop him. It wouldn't have worked if he'd really wanted to get free from my hold.

Why, so he can have more time to catch up? Jack snapped. I let go of his arm and stopped walking. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned to face me. I'm sorry, Usagi, it's just... when I saw him hit you, I got so angry! It's not right for a man to strike a woman! There you are, making excuses for him when there isn't one.

I hadn't realized how much it actually bothered him. My response had been truthful, Mamoru hadn't been the same since he left Japan. Back home, he had never raised a hand to strike me, even in jest.

I'm sorry, Jack, I whispered again, watching as he walked back and forth, trying to clear his thoughts, no doubt. I didn't really know what else to say.

He let out another sigh and stopped pacing around the sidewalk. Do you always apologize so much? he asked at last, offering me the faintest of smiles. I knew it was hard for him to force that anger away. He probably wanted to go punch Mamoru a few more times.

We watched each other in silence for a time, only to have that peace interrupted by the sound of sirens wailing in the distance.

That's our cue to leave, Jack said, holding out a hand. I don't know why, but I took it with a sense of relief.

Whatever distance had started to grow between us had quickly closed up. I didn't know why the idea had bothered me. It's not like I knew him all that well-- it hadn't even been twenty-four hours. It wasn't something I had time to stand and ponder.

How are we supposed to get out of here? I asked, looking around for a car or a cab that might be waiting.

My bike, Jack said proudly. He motioned to a pile of metal that didn't look like it would start much less maintain the speed limit.

I lifted a hand to stifle a laugh. You're... kidding right? I asked, looking around again. The look on his face when I turned my gaze back to him confirmed it.

You're not kidding, I stated with a heavy sigh. How do we know that will even start?She's the Mini _Falcon_', she'll start, he said defensively. He made his way over to the bike I hope... he mumbled. I decided it was best not to comment.

Just give me a second, he stated, crouching down beside it. I glanced down the street where flashing blue and red lights had just come into view.

We don't _have_ a second, Jack, I stated as I moved closer to the bike.

I heard a few clangs. I almost sounded like he was striking metal against metal. A loud clunk was followed, to my great relief, by the engine roaring to life. He handed me a helmet and grinned as he straddled the bike.

Told you she would start, his hand rose to pat the bike gently. Good girl, he added in a whisper that was almost lost of the loud revving of the engine. Hop on and hold on tight.

I sat behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, not knowing if I wanted to get much closer or not.

he called over his shoulder. Without waiting for a response, he stepped on the gas pedal and took off just as the police cruisers stopped outside the front doors of Mamoru's apartment complex. If anything was said, it was lost in the roar of the engine as we sped off into the night.

On the left, the California shoreline sped by in a blur. Save for the occasional light from ships that hovered on the horizon, it was black and limitless. Every few seconds, light from the streetlamps cascaded over us briefly before we moved back into shadow.

On the right was a series of businesses, some closed for the evening, others just opening their doors for the more nocturnal residents. As tense muscles began to relax, I sunk against Jack's back, letting my head rest against him for comfort's sake. If this bothered him, he never let on and we just drove. If we had a specific destination it was unknown to me and at the moment I really didn't care. I would enjoy the strange solitude while I could.

I knew that when the bike stopped, the questions would begin.

As the bike began to slow, however, I wasn't sure why I was more disappointed. Of course, I almost instantly denied the idea that it was because I had to let Jack go and was content to believe other theories. Like, for instance, the upcoming interrogation.

We came to a stop on a pier similar to the one I had stopped at the night before after my confrontation with Mamoru. Had it really only been one day? It seemed like eons ago, and at the same time the scene was so fresh in my memory that it could have happened only minutes prior.

I watched as Jack lowered the kick-stand and climbed off. He helped me remove my helmet and then offered a hand of assistance like a perfect gentleman. I was surprised he hadn't spoken yet.

he whispered, keeping a hold of my hand as he pulled me towards the edge of the pier. 

He nudged me closer to the railing so I went, leaning against it as I stared out into the darkness. He stood behind me, arms resting on either side of me as his hands took hold of the railing as well.

What are--

He leaned close and whispered, Shh, just listen.

His breath was warm and not at all unpleasant against my ear. I almost commented when he didn't move back, but a noise stole my attention.

Something had barked. I turned my head just a bit to look at him. In the darkness I could faintly make out a small smirk on his face. Told you to listen, he whispered again, breath brushing my cheek.

What was that? I asked, my voice little more than a whisper.

A sea lion.He sounds... How did he sound? 

Jack laughed a bit. Maybe he's still looking for his mate.

Despite the shirt and sweater I wore over it I felt a chill race through me strong enough to send goosebumps rippling across even covered flesh. Jack seemed to notice as well.

Are you cold, Usagi? he asked. We can find some place indoors to sit and talk.

Inside? No, I didn't want to be inside right now. I'm fine, I replied, offering a faint smile. Silence fell and remained, interrupted only by the sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the occasional bark of the sea lions.

What are you thinking about? I heard myself asking. When I didn't get an answer I turned my head to give me a better view of his face.

I was rather surprised to find him staring at me. He looked rather surprised at being caught. He cleared his throat a bit and looked away rather quickly.

Nothing... and everything, he said with a heavy sigh. There was enough space between him and the railing to twist about and face him.

I'm sorry about everything, Mamoru... getting you involved, I began. At this point I just wanted to get all of it out in the open. Jack lifted a hand to silence me.

Don't apologize, he replied. If I hadn't wanted to help, I never would have picked up the phone.What did you mean, when you said you were worried? I asked, recalling the conversation.

One of his hands lifted, running through his hair again. he said, pausing as though he were trying to think of the best way to explain. I saw the accident, Mae asked me to call 9-1-1. I got outside in time to see that guy putting you in the back seat of a car.

He let out a heavy sigh. Something told me to follow him, but I ignored it. I tried to convince myself that he had taken you to the hospital or it was someone you knew. You had mentioned visiting someone... it ate at me all day, I was so relieved when I heard your voice on the answering machine.

He looked back out to the ocean. When you asked for my help, I got that feeling again, the same one that told me I should have followed you. The same... the same one I got right before I hit you with the frisbee. This time I didn't ignore it and here we are.

Here we are.

His arms dropped to his sides. I didn't quite know what to say.

You're a strange girl, Usagi, Jack whispered softly, leaning in just a bit closer. I felt his breath again, warm and almost comforting.

Strange?

Was that supposed to be a compliment?

For his sake, I was going to take it as one. I couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corners of my lips.

The pier swayed just bit beneath us, adding a soft creak to the ensemble nature offered.

Then he kissed me, without warning... or had there been and I had just failed to see the signs? Not a hard kiss, not one burning with desire or unquenchable passion, but soft and depressingly fleeting.

Reality was far to quick to arrive and I involuntarily pushed him away. Not hard, but enough to break that all too intimate embrace and shatter the feel of the moment.

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Usagi, I don't know what I was thinking, Jack babbled, taking another step back. God, Jesus, what was I doing? I'm sorry.

I wanted to tell him to stop apologizing, by my mind was whirling and my heart beating a mile a minute. By the time I had regain enough composure to speak, Jack had resorted to mumbling curses beneath his breath and berating himself for being so stupid.

Jack, stop apologizing.You didn't do anything wrong, I replied, slightly exasperated. Frankly, I was tired of hearing him apologize for every little mistake. Especially when one hadn't been made. You just caught me by surprise; it's too soon for me.That guy, he said. You two. He made a hand gesture that I could only assume meant I said, turning to lean on that railing again. We were engaged.

Jack was silent for a moment. 

I took a deep breath. I found him... in his apartment, I paused, took another breath to steady my nerves. He was with another woman.

Jack was silent for a long time. Why were you locked up in his apartment... without clothes?I told him I was leaving, that the engagement was off, I replied. Apparently, he didn't like that idea. I tried vainly to keep the bitterness from my voice.

I can only guess that he took my clothes to keep me from leaving. I had just given up hope when I saw the paper you wrote your number on sitting under the couch, I added, glancing towards him. My lips still tingled slightly in the aftermath of that brief encounter.

It was too soon for this, for a relationship with someone. My emotions were far too unreliable to be counted on at the moment. There was only one thing I was certain of and that was that I would never see Mamoru again.

Do you think... we can go somewhere that's warmer? I asked. I doubted that any amount of heat could chase away the chill that had settled itself deep inside my bones, or my heart.


	6. Not Enough Lifeboats

For the second time that night I had my arms wrapped around a man I hardly knew. As awkward as it felt, somewhere inside it just felt so natural. Again, I blamed it on grief and unstable emotions. I could rely on very little when it came to how I felt, except perhaps my anger.

When we finally stopped, it was in front of a small two-story brick house. It was quaint and overlooked the beach.

You live here? I asked as we climbed off the bike.

Jack was messing with a set of keys. On the second floor, yeah.

I began to follow him up the steps, but hung back when he paused to unlock the door. Now that the motorcycle was sitting quietly in the driveway and the adrenline rush had all but faded away it felt odd to be so close.

he called from the open doorway.

I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest as I followed him into a hallway and up another flight of stairs. He unlocked the door to his apartment and lead me inside.

This is it, he stated as he flipped a switch on the wall. A light hanging overhead flared to life casting its soft glow over the living room. It was moderately well kept with come clothing and various magazines and newspapers laying haphazardly over mismatched furniture. A door in the far corner of the room was closed and I could only guess that it was his bedroom. I could see into the room beside it and the dark outline of furniture within hinted at an office or a study of some kind.

The kitchen was off to the right and he was currently digging through the fridge. I moved closer, standing on tip-toe so I could see over his shoulder. It seemed I was just in time to see him examine a carton of milk with disgust before setting it down and closing the door.

he said turning around. He looked surprised to see me watching him. Yeah, food... is... uh, I just don't have any right now. How do you feel about Chinese? he asked, moving towards the phone. Pizza, maybe?

Okay, so the guy wasn't the neatest, and he had sour milk in his refrigerator. That was no reason to give him the label of Whatever is faster, I replied, moving back towards the rag-tag couches. I pushed aside a series of magazines and month-old T.V. Guides, Game Informer, Sports Illustrated... was that a...Playboy?

The cover said enough and I said nothing as I picked it up between two fingers like some diseased animal and dropped it beside the couch.

Pizza's on it's way, cheese seemed like a good idea, he stated, entering the living room just as I settled on the newly clean spot on the couch.

Cheese is fine, I replied with a light smile. Where's Rufio?

Jack watched me a moment before he settled back in an overstuffed arm chair. A bright red hand knitted afghan was used in an attempt to cover holes puncutured in the 1970's upholstery.

He's not here, Jack stated. When it seemed that was all the information he was going to offer, I pressed further.

Well then, where is he? Downtown? On a hot date maybe? I pushed while at the same time trying to keep it light-hearted and less prying. Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"He's at my mom's and that's where I was when you called me," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's sick."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I replied, folding my legs beneath me. His mom was sick and I had gone and interrupted quality time. "I'm sorry that I bothered you."

"Don't be," he shook his head. "Honestly, I was glad that you had called. It's so weird being there. I've never been close to my mom and instead of living, she spends her time moaning and groaning as if the doctors told her she was going to die tomorrow."

"How much longer does she have?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The docs give her two years," Jack replied. Before anymore could be said there was a loud buzz. "That must be the pizza."

The pizza already?

He rose from the armchair and moved to a panel set into the wall beside the door. "Come on up," he said, pushing the button beside it. "The button, unlocks the door downstairs automatically." My confusion about the speedy pizza must've come across as, well, something else.

Sometimes, he was so dumb it was cute.

Not wanting to squash his ego, I merely nodded and waited for the tell-tale knock on the door. Soon enough, there it was, rather insistent. To me it just seemed unusual.

Jack fished around for his wallet with one hand and opened the door with the other. "Just a sec-"

"Jack!" a girl squealed from the hallway. "Jack! Where have you been? I kept calling here and no one answered, and it kept saying that your cell phone number changed" A rather perky brunette came practically prancing into the apartment, despite Jack's best efforts to keep her out. She continued to babble on about how worried she had been and how her best friend Carline had seen him get home.

"Desiree, what are you doing here?" Jack asked. He didn't look terribly happy.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I thought I told you, Carline saw you get back and called me—"

"You have your friends spying on me now?"

"No, of course not, why would I do that?" Desiree asked, looking rather taken aback by the mere thought. "She said you were with another girl. Some skinny blonde—"

I cleared my throat, cutting her off mid-sentence. If she was embarrassed, it didn't show. "Oh" she said looking rather devastated. "Oh oh, Jack," she looked at him. He shrugged.

"Desiree, meet Usagi, Usagi meet—"

"Desiree Williams, his girlfriend," she stated with an upturn of that chin. If anything the comment only made Jack appear far more irritated.

"We broke up, Des," Jack growled, slamming the door closed. I could tell he was trying to retain mounting frustration. Desiree frowned and went on talking.

"It's a pleasure," I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest again. The slightest tingling of my lips reminded me of the soft kiss I had shared with Jack earlier. Desiree tugged me from my thoughts.

"I thought you were kidding," she whined, following him into the kitchen like a lost puppy dog.

"What part of 'you grate on my nerves, we're through' did you think was funny, Desiree?" Jack snapped, pulling open a cupboard. Bottles clinked as he dug around for something specific. I couldn't see, but he must've found what he was after before soon enough the noise stopped.

Unfortunately, Desiree didn't.

At least I wasn't the only one having relationship problems.

"So, are you his new girlfriend?"

The comment caught me so off guard, that I could only stare at Desiree a moment.

"What?" I managed at last. "What? No, I'm not his no." I shook my head to confirm this.

"Those are his clothes-- those are your clothes," she snapped, turning her gaze towards Jack. "If you're not dating, why is she wearing your clothes? Why is she in your apartment? Why was she clinging to you on that bike?"

The girl was starting to get on my nerves, why had Jack ever started dating her in the first place?

'Stupid' just didn't seem to me to be his type.

"Desiree, leave," Jack growled, marching into the living room a bottle of something brown in one hand and a half empty glass in the other. "Now."

"Not until I get some answers," Desiree replied hotly.

"She could be my Goddamn wife and it wouldn't be any of your Goddamn business, now GET OUT!"

The shouting was enough to send her clambering towards the door, a hand covering her mouth as she fought back a sob. I could already see the tears streaming down her cheeks. I almost felt bad for the girl, if she hadn't been so damn irritating.

Jack drained the glass and dropped heavily into the armchair again.

"I'm sorry," he grumbled, voice echoing strangely from within the cup it was hidden behind. "I didn't expect her to show up, though I should have counted on it."

I didn't really know what to say so I offered a shrug and began examining my nails for signs of dirt or dust.

We sat for a moment in silence, him drinking and me picking imaginary dirt from beneath my nails. The buzzer rang again and Jack made sure it was the pizza guy before letting him upstairs.

Sleep came at some point during the night. Jack had long since retired to his room continuing to nurse the bottle of Jack Daniels. Not that I minded in the least. He had grown sullen and quiet, hardly a conversationalist, and every few minutes he would mumble something incoherent to himself. It was almost as though I wasn't even there anymore.

He was sober enough to get me a blanket and pillow and then he had disappeared. I lay thinking for quite some time about my current predicament. Common sense told me to call the others, to tell them what had happened, to leave as soon as possible and never look back. My heart, on the other hand, refused to believe that it was over.

Despite everything, a small part of me believed things could be salvaged; the broken pieces could be glued back together. That this could work if only I tried. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, sleep came and thankfully it was dreamless.

A crash woke me and for a brief moment I thought someone, Mamoru, had found me and broken into the apartment. A groan coming from behind that closed bedroom door assured me that this was not the case. I rolled off the couch and stretched before making my way towards the source of the moaning, groaning specimen.

"Jack?" I knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open. The room was a mess, clothing everywhere; papers, books, and other assorted things littered the floor, chairs, even the bed which lacked all the appropriate dressings like pillows, sheets and blankets.

Jack was nowhere to be seen.

I stepped in cautiously, afraid that something living might try to attack me. "Jack?"

He let out another groan, which lead me to a section of floor that had been hidden by the bed. He laid there on the ground, prostrate and immobile, the empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the bed stand.

I sighed, shaking my head. Mamoru had never been this much trouble. He didn't get drunk, he wasn't a slob, he cared about his appearance and he was a royal asshole. Or, had become one recently at least.

As I helped a semi-coherent Jack into the bathroom I found myself wondering which was better. A nice guy who definitely had a few hygiene problems or a total neat freak who was also a complete jerk?

So far, Jack was winning.

I helped him into the bathroom and set him down on the toilet before turning towards the bath tub. While it was slightly cleaner then the bedroom it wasn't much better.

"Bubbles, mommy?" Jack murmured when I turned to look at him again.

"Bubbles, right," I said, unable to keep that grin off my face. "Come on, time to take a shower," I cooed softly, trying to sound as coaxing as possible. I helped him to his feet and sat him down fully-clothed in the tub. "Cold water sounds good to me."

I'm sure they heard his scream a mile away.

"Morning, sunshine," I said my chin resting in my palms which were in turn resting upon my knees. "Feel better?"

"Damn it, that was cold," Jack grumbled even as the water from the showerhead continued to beat down on him. "It still is."

The water hadn't been enough to completely sober him up, but it was better then before.

"Really? Oops," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. "These American showers, I don't understand them." I tried my best to look as innocent as possible.

He didn't buy it.

"Right," he replied with a smirk. "How many people can you fit into those showers in Japan?"

My brow rose curiously. "Excuse me?"

"Help me out," he said shaking his head a bit. "Please?"

I figured it was only fair, seeing as I had helped him in to begin with. I reached out to take the offered hand and it dawned on me what the question had meant. By that time it was too late. Even as I rose and tried to jerk my hand away, he had pulled me off balance. I twisted around, flailing as I tried to find something to grab onto.

Nothing.

I let out a short scream before I crashed down on top of him and felt icy cold water soaking through my clothing.

"Jack!" I gasped, pushing wet hair from my eyes. "Jack, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Really? I should say the same," he mused, grinning a bit. "I always get my revenge," he teased.

"Haven't you ever heard 'revenge is a dish better served cold'?" I replied, hand searching for the faucet so I could turn it off.

Jack shrugged. "I figured it would be cold enough."

He lifted a hand to my forehead and pushed wet strands aside. Watching me closely for a moment, he spoke, "I'm sorry about last night."

"No harm done," I replied with a shrug of my own. Really, there hadn't been. I felt a little odd, being there while he drunk himself into a stupor but there was nothing I could do about it. It wasn't until his arm tightened a bit that I realized it was wrapped around my waist, his hand resting lightly against my abdomen.

"I know but I still feel bad," he replied, staring up at the ceiling. He pulled me a bit closer and I wondered if it was intentional or not. Regardless, I felt a shiver run down my spine and brushed it off due to the fact that I was sopping wet.

There was a moment of awkward silence and his gaze slowly drifted downward to meet mine once more. "Desiree and me we're over, no matter what she thinks."

I nodded, a part of me wondering why he felt the need to assure me of that. Maybe he was assuring himself?

"She doesn't seem like your type," I replied with a slight grin. "Not all there upstairs." I tapped lightly on my temple.

Jack laughed. "No, she's missing a few screws."

Silence took hold once more and I shifted slightly. Maybe we should get some dry clothes on before we freeze to death?


	7. A Sea of Calm

Jack had managed to find some more feminine attire for me to wear after digging through piles of clothing in this bedroom. They smelled clean enough though I had a suspicion that they had once belonged to the scintillating Desiree.

It was quite obvious the girl was smaller than me. The tank top was snug, exposing my midrift a bit more then I was comfortable with, and the skirt fell a few inches above my knee. To compensate I borrowed a button-up shirt, one of the few actually hanging in the closet, and pulled it on over the tank top.

Jack was still singing away, rather badly, in the shower so I decided to have a look around. The room which I had assumed to be an office the night before was exactly that. Bookshelves lined the wall to my left, a desk and chair were tucked away in the corner opposite me and a few windows were to my right.

It was definately the neatest room in the house although it wasn't by much. Boxes took up most of the floor space. Many of them were opened but most still contained the original contents.

Curiosity got the better of me as I wandered closer and caught a glimpse of some pictures hidden by shadows the box flaps caused.

There were some pictures of Jack and Desiree, she looked positiviely estatic and he looked... well, if a noose had been presented to him he probably wouldn't have thought twice. Under these were some older photos, a younger looking Jack with an older looking woman, his mother, I guessed.

I flipped through a few more miscellaneous pictures before coming to several that were set in frames ranging from simple frames to intricate woven metal and some all glass. Within was a young boy and an older man. I knew almost at once that this was Jack's father. The likeliness was remarkable. If the man hadn't looked so much older I would have thought it was Jack himself.

They looked so happy, much happier then the pictures of Jack and his mother. I smiled, shifting through the pictures. Most were silly, Jack and his dad fishing, Jack and his dad playing catch. A few were obviously posed, probably taken professionally.

I couldn't help but laugh at Jack's fifth birthday' picture. Little Jack was literally covered in chocolate cake and looked absolutely pleased with himself.

What are you doing?

Jack's voice caught me off guard. Or perhaps it was the tone that had startled me. Thankfully I had a good grip on the picture or I would have dropped it. I turned rather quickly, arms folding behind my back hiding the picture from view. I suddenly felt as thought I had invaded on some private sanctuary, and worse, I had been caught red-handed. I was just looking, I managed at last.

He looked like he wanted to say something and was fighting rather hard to keep from doing so. Finally he let out a heavy sigh and turned to leave the room. Come on, let's get out of here.

I nodded even though he wouldn't see it and returned the picture to the box before hurrying out after him.

We went back to Mae's diner, she was rather disappointed that Rufio wasn't with us, but she appeared estatic to see me again. By this time, whatever mood Jack had slipped into after catching me digging through the box had lifted and he laughed and joked with an old man he called Jim.

Pretty gal, Jim stated with a nod. If you don't mind me sayin so.

I laughed and shook my head a bit. Of course not, Jim.

I was grateful that no one brought up what happened outside the diner yesterday. Neither Jack or myself spoke a word of it. It was almost as if we had made some silent agreement that we would draw no one else into the conflict and that meant keeping on a smile and pretending that the world was fine.

It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be, pretending to be happy. In all honesty, I was moderately content with the current situation. I had gotten a relatively good night's sleep and the morning had been uneventful. Mae had remembered my first meal and asked if I wanted the usual'. She laughed, joked, flirted with Jack good-naturedly and just giggled her head off when I mentioned meeting Desiree.

That little bit needs to be hit on the head a few times if you ask me, Mae said with a grin. Jack never really was one for finding the right kind of girls, but he found a winner with you.Ya hear that, Jack? Mae likes her, better hang on tight and never let go, Jim commented before taking another sip of his coffee. It had to be ice cold as he'd been drinking from the same cup for a good hour.

I blushed, Jack did too, I think, but he ducked far too quickly behind a menu for me to tell.

We talked a bit more, finished our breakfast and left, however, not before Jack and I argued about who would pay for what. In the end Jack won by placing it on his tab. Mae yelled something teasingly about his tab having risen well past the paying point. Jack only laughed, waved good-bye and out the door he went, pulling me along behind him.

Jack said at last, arms reaching high above his head as he stretched out his shoulders and back. If he had been going to say more, I never heard it because a strange buzzing had filled my ears.

The Devil let her lose again, Jack groaned beside me. Not buzzing, Desiree's incesant babble. Take my hand. I said, looking at him rather confused. Desiree was heading towards us at full speed down the sidewalk. Anyone who got in her way was quickly shoved back out of it.

Trust me, he stated, holding out his hand. I didn't know what he had in mind but there was little else I could do.

All right, I said, taking his hand.

A moment later we were running, it was beginning to seem like that was all I did these days-- run.

My flip-flops slapped rythmically against the concrete, Jack was laughing, and Desiree was crying out somewhere behind us for him to slow down and wait up.

You like goats? he yelled over his shoulder.

I could barely hear him.

Goats? What in the world was he talking about?

I yelled back at him, not quite sure what I was agreeing too. Hopefully it wasn't anything too... crazy.

We took a sharp left and Jack ducked behind a small white booth.

Hey! Hey you! someone yelled at them and Jack skidded to a stop. Jack turned to face the ticket seller who was currently hanging out the small window. Realization dawned on the man and he grinned a bit.

Sorry, Jack, didn't know it was you, he replied.

It's okay, Rod, no problemo, listen... you think you could buy us some time? Rod turned in the direction Jack was looking and saw Desiree quickly growing closer. Sure thing man... he winked, have fun.

Rodney turned towards the customer's in line. I'm sorry, but tickets for this ferry ride are sold out...

We didn't stick around to hear what else Rod had to say. The wide metal gangplank rattled beneath our feet as we darted across and into the safety of the ferry. We didn't stop until we reached the opposite side where the both of us almost collapsed laughing.

That was... Jack gasped, I replied with a nod and I slumped over the side of the boat. Especially because I thought you said 

He made a rather odd face and the both of us burst out laughing again, hardly noticing when the engine of the ferry roared to life. We looked back towards the dock in time to see Desiree standing, with a rather dejected look, upon the pier.

The Banshee is thwarted, Jack said breathlessly.

Poor girl, but I honestly couldn't blame him.

So, who's Rod and why'd he let us on without tickets?Old friend of mine, owes me a few favors, Jack said with a shrug and a grin. Wanna go sit on top? he asked, motioning towards the deck above us.

I nodded and he grabbed my hand again, pulling me towards the stairs.

It was windier up here and I was glad I had decided to wear that extra shirt. As we leaned against the railing and watched the land speed by I closed my eyes and let the warm sea breeze whip my hair where it wanted to go. It was going to be a tangled mess later but at the moment I didn't care.

Where are we going anyway? I asked, hardly aware of the fact that Jack had wrapped an arm around my waist. For some reason it just felt... right.

Well, ever heard of a place called Alcatraz? Jack asked.

I shook my head.

It was discovered over 200 years ago by a Spanish explorer named Juan Manuel de Ayala... he named it La Isla de los Alcatraces, which is spanish for Island of the Pelican.

I watched him curiously as he proceeded to talk about the history of the Island, how the U.S. had taken notice of it's strategic value as a military fortification.

It started out as a prison of sorts in 1861 when the U.S. military started using it to hold Civil War prisoners. The Spanish-American war brought only more prisoners, the catastrophic San Franscio earthquake had hundreds more moved for safe containment, he looked at me. I was enthralled, it was quite a tale. By the 1920s it contained a large cellhouse, three stories and had nearly reached full capacity.How do you know so much? I asked, unable to help myself. He laughed a bit.

I could lie, let you think I'm a history genius, he stated with a wistful sigh. Honestly, I worked on the Island for two years ago as a tour guide slash after-hours janitor.Just the thought of being locked away here, I said softly, a chill running down my spine sent goosebumps to race across my flesh.

No one liked it here, but it wasn't as terrible as some made it out to be. The prisoners had a lot of freedoms, some even babysat the children of families that lived on the island, Jack replied. His hands rose absently to rub the chill from my arms.

Their children? Criminals? Weren't they afraid something would happen? That prisoners would escape?The water is freezing. Most prisoners who did try to swim to the mainland either got too tired and tried to swim back. Then they got rescued and probably punished, others simply gave up and drowned.How terrible, I muttered, staring down at the dark water frothing up white and foamy as the boat cut through it. No one ever escaped?Well... there were... thirty-four... no... thirty-six men who tried to escape at one point or another... all but five were recaptured, though everyone believes that the five ended up drowning, Jack shrugged a bit. No one is sure really.

The island slowly drew closer and with it the imposing three-story cellhouse came into view. It was surrounded by smaller buildings and facilities, a lighthouse, and residences. The ferry docked and the passengers began the slow, bumbling trek across the gang plank and onto the island.

Come on, he said, pulling me towards the large stone building. He seemed rather excited. I'll even give you a personal tour. It's be great.How generous of you, I said with a grin, though I hardly felt as estatic as Jack appeared. In all honesty, this place gave me the creeps and I didn't quite know why.


	8. Vice and Virtue

**Author's Note - **This chapter gave me a lot of trouble and I'm not sure why thus the late updating. I had to start it over twice before I was satisfied with the results. It's a lot darker then the past few chapters have been and there is a bit more violence. If you are uncomfortable with this I apologize, but the story is rated M which is fair warning enough. I hope you enjoy it!** - End Note**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The tour of the island was interesting and it didn't last as long as I thought it would. The uneasy feeling faded away, at least it seemed that way, about halfway through. I had to say I felt relieved.

We finally left the island when Jack complained he was starving. He claimed he wasn't sure he would survive the trip back but refused to eat in one of the Alcatraz restaurants. This was due to the content of their overpriced food, thankfully he did not go into detail. The prisoners, he argued, were better fed back in the day.

I decided to take his word for it and spent an enjoyable trip back with my head resting on his shoulder, it was rather peaceful. When I was with Jack it seemed like nothing was wrong in the world.

Jack's voice sounded distant and it wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized I had dozed off. I lifted my gaze to meet his own and caught sight of a smile resting on his lips.

We're back at the dock, he said. It was then I noticed people were moving around us and heading towards the stairs that would bring them to the lower level of the ferry. Have a nice nap?

I couldn't help but smile. I blushed a bit before nodding. You make an excellent pillow, I replied with a grin.

I should say so, you seemed comfortable enough. He was grinning as well. Come on, let's get going, wouldn't want to ride the ferry all the way back, would we? he asked. Besides, I think my stomach is eating itself.

The restaurant Jack choose was a small hole-in-the-wall kind of place where Italian food was served at tables with flickering candles and a live violinist playing in the corner set just the right mood.

We ordered spaghetti and meatballs for two and I wasn't sure which one of us was more surprised when it came out on one large plate.

I'm sure this will help curb your appetite, I said with a light grin. The steaming pile of pasta and rich red sauce looked delicious. I felt like I was caught up in a film, but as with most things... perfection never lasted long.

Tell me about Japan, Jack said as we finished off what we could of the pasta. There was still quite a bit left behind.

I took a sip of water and thought a moment. It's very small... I began. We all live in tiny boxes piled on top of one another...

He looked at me for a moment as though I were serious, then rolled his eyes.

Funny, Usagi, very funny. He brushed off his hands and tossed his napkin back onto the table. He had just finished paying the waiter.

As I'll ever be, I replied with a nod. I don't think I could eat another bite.Let's go then. He rose to his feet and held out his hand. I looked at it for a second or two then smiled and took it. His fingers closed around my hand and I felt... safe. I stood and followed him back outside into the growing darkness.

Jack, thank you.For what?This has to be one of the best days of my life, I replied, beaming.

One of? he retorted, smirking.

Well, I have to set a bar somewhere. My smile shifted into a rather impish grin. Don't ask... I'd have to kill you afterwards.My questions remain unasked and thus my heart remains unfulfilled, he teased.

I mourn for you, I said with a slight roll of my eyes.

Both of us turned in surprise only to see a young man, no older then Jack himself, strolling towards us.

Jack muttered something I couldn't quite make out and I didn't have time to ask before the other was standing before us.

Long time, no see, the raven-haired man exclaimed. What do you think? He did a full turn one way, then the other. I could only guess he was showing off the rather expensive suit he was wearing.

No kidding, looking great, as always, Jack replied, forcing a smile.

Became a manager at one of my father's hotels, penthouse suite.. life has never been better, he replied with a grin. Aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely lady friend, Jack?

I had stayed silent up until then, letting Jack sort out his reactions as he saw fit.

Trey, this is Usagi, he said with a sigh. Usagi, this is Trey Beckham, his father owns most of the Night In Heaven resorts up and down the coastline.

Trey laughed. Most of them? More like all of them, he bought off the last few about two years ago. Trey turned his attention towards me. Charmed, Usagi. He took my hand in his own and pressed his lips lightly against my knuckles. I could feel a slight blush rising to my cheeks. I don't think I had ever met someone quite like him before. He had a certain air about him, a certain... aura that I could quite put a name to.

So, did you ever get that book published? Trey asked good-naturedly. Jack shifted uncomfortably beside me. The prolonged silence was all Trey needed to guess the answer to his question. That's cool man, you'll get it published and then I'll be asking for your autograph.Yeah, someday, Jack said, almost in a grunt.

Would you two like to get a drink or two with me? I know this great place down by the beach... quiet, nice ocean view. We can catch up on old times, what do you say? Trey asked.

Jack opened his mouth to speak and I felt the immense urge to cut him off. I knew he was going to say no.

That would be lovely, I replied with a smile. Thank you.My pleasure, _ma chèrie_, Trey returned the smile. Jack muttered something once more but didn't protest when I tugged on his hand and followed Trey as he led us across the street.

We followed him into a brightly lit bar. It looked as though it had once been someone's home but had been converted to suit the drinking habits of the wealthy. Soft music played over hidden intercoms. Well-dressed people sat around tables and at a small bar talking quietly amongst themselves. I felt awkward and underdressed but no one seemed to even notice us as a bartender lead us to the back porch.

I had assumed this was where the less flamboyantly dressed were seated, but I was wrong. I was reminded of a gazebo as my eyes moved over tall trellises covered in ivy and some sort of pale pink rose.

There was another bar, less occupied then the one inside. Several small tables were scattered about lit only by candles floating in small bowls of water at their centers.

Jack was surly and quiet most of the evening, never protesting when the bartender came to refil his glass of bourbon. I talked to Trey, told him about Japan and explained that I had come to America for a little vacation and some sightseeing. I didn't mention Mamoru or the events of the past two days, it still hurt too much if I lingered on it too long.

Trey's manners were impeccable, quite the opposite of Jack who at one point belched rather loudly and drew stares from a few people sitting at the bar. Trey only grimaced and sighed.

Care to go for a walk? he asked, motioning towards a winding stone staircase that led from the small bar to the beach below. I glanced at Jack who was staring listlessly at the bottom of his empty cup as though he could make it fill up again by thinking it.

I looked back to Trey and nodded, a little air would be nice. I'd had two glasses of champagne and felt just a little tipsy. I'd never been able to hold my liquor well and tonight was no exception.

He hooked his arm around my waist as we walked down the steps. I knew I should have moved it... but I was feeling rather warm and fuzzy and the effort of doing so would just have been a little too much. Besides, what would it hurt?

When we reached the bottom I insisted that we stop so I could take off my sneakers. I loved the feel of the sand against my feet and between my toes, nothing could match it.

We walked for a bit in amicable silence, listening as the waves crashed against the shore not too far from our current path. As we drew further from the little bar the light grew scarce and soon enough only the glow from the moon above lit the world around us.

Tell me, Usagi, Trey asked, spinning me around rather suddenly to face him, his arms sliding around me. I had to admit, I was a little grateful because the sharp movement had made the world spin. I suppose the champagne had affected me more then I thought. Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?Mm.. are you suddenly claiming to be the devil? I asked, grinning rather stupidly.

I can be whatever you want me to be, he replied with a grin of his own. I wasn't sure at first if we were swaying or the ground was but as my head cleared a bit I figured it out. Somehow we'd gotten closer, I could feel his body pressed solidly against my own. I glanced up to see him watching me. Will you let me?Let you what? I asked, a bit confused. Weren't we supposed to be taking a walk? My question caused him to laugh and I wasn't sure why.

Do you always act so coy?Coy? What makes you think I'm acting coy?

He spun me around again, causing the world to spin once more, almost sickeningly.

It was cute the first time, Usagi, but I don't play games, Trey replied. All the mirth had left his voice.

Who's playing games? I suddenly felt rather sick and I wasn't sure if it was the steely ball of dread forming in the pit of my stomach or the alcohol attempting to make its way back out of my system. I tried to pull away from him but his arms were like steel. Let me go, please.You're a tease, Usagi, he growled, his arms tightened. I hate teases. He tried to kiss me but I turned my head and his lips glanced off my ear.

I gasped. My hands pressed against his chest and I tried to push him back.

Please, please, Trey mimicked in a high pitch voice, all the while trying to stop my struggling. I don't want to hurt you, Usagi. We do this the easy way and it'll be pleasurable for the both of us. He tried to kiss me again and this time I wasn't fast enough.

His lips pressed roughly against my own and I panicked. I managed to get my arm loose and raked my nails across his cheek. He jerked his head back letting out a yowl of pain. His arms released me for a moment but before I could run he grabbed my arm.

Little bitch, he growled. The next thing I knew he had smacked me. Spots danced before my eyes as I went crashing to the ground. He reached down and grabbed me again, pulling me towards him as I tried in vain to regain my footing. I warned you. I spat, fighting hard to keep from crying. I flung the sand I had grabbed moments before into his face. He released me instantly and fell to his knees before he started sputtering and rubbing furiously at his eyes. I didn't give him a chance to strike again. I grabbed his hair and slammed my knee into his face.

Stupid fucker! I screamed, resisting the urge to rip his hair from his head. It took me a moment or two to realize he wasn't moving. His face was bleeding but unfortunately he was still breathing. I let his hair go, shoving him away from me with all the force I could muster.

The side of my face was throbbing and I could only manage a few steps before the urge to throw up overcame me. I fell to my knees and sent the contents of my stomach into the sand.

He was going to... God, the thought didn't even want to process. All the while Jack was up in the bar drinking away his sorrows. He knew Trey had been bad news and he still had virtually left me alone with him. I didn't know who I hated more at the moment. Mamoru, Trey, or Jack.

Someone must've heard me yelling because I had just gotten to my feet when I saw a woman running towards me.

Miss? Miss? Are you okay? she asked. I live just on the hill there and I heard yelling... you're bleeding. What happened?

I was bleeding? I lifted my hand to my face and felt something wet and sticky. That side of my face had gone numb and I hadn't even felt it.

I'm fine, I gasped at last. A man... he tried to... I couldn't handle it anymore and I broke down, tears rushing free.

a man's voice called. What happened?Roger! Call the police, this woman here was attacked, Marianne replied as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Come on, darling, everything's okay now. Is the man still here?H-he's on the beach, I managed. He's bleeding pretty badly... I kicked him in the face.You kicked- oh my, seems like you handled yourself pretty well, Marianne replied. What's your name dear? I replied softly. The tears had abaited some.

Well, Usagi, let's get you cleaned up.


	9. Before the Storm

**A/N **Terrribly sorry this chapter took so long! I got sick and then my beta got sick and we both started new jobs so things have been sorta crazy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, chapter 10 should come out pretty quick! **End A/N  
**  
Roger and Marianne Peterson wanted me to call the police to report Trey but the last thing I wanted was to try and explain what had happened over the past two days to the authorities. Too many people would get into trouble and I certainly did need to deal with that.

Marianne had just brought me a steaming cup of tea when there was a sudden pounding on the front door. Roger rose quickly from the ancient recliner he had been occupying to see who it was. He hard barely turned the knob when the door swung open Jack came bursting through. Roger, of course, started to protest but I interrupted him rather quickly.

I could only imagine what the couple was thinking, having some stranger push his way into their house

It's okay, I know him, I said softly, not quite knowing how to react to his sudden appearance. Where had he been when I needed him?

God, Usagi, are you all right? Jack asked, looking almost relieved. He pushed past Roger who now looked rather irritated.

I'm fine, Jack, I replied emotionlessly. Glad to see that you sobered up pretty quick.

Jack frowned. What happened? I saw Trey, he looked terrible, didn't say a word to me, just left the bar. Someone told me they saw two people fighting on the beach and that a girl came into this house.The bartender shouldn't have to tell you it's time to stop drinking, Jack, I snapped, unable to help myself. Trey tried- Usagi paused, for some reason she couldn't get the words to come out. He was your friend remember? You got drunk and as good as left me alone with him!I didn't realize that he would- Oh,Usagi, you've got to believe me, Jack replied, almost pleading with me. He took a few steps closer. I rose and scowled at him. I knew it wasn't his fault, but at the same time none of this would have happened if he had stayed sober for ten goddamn minutes!

I asked, trying hard to keep my anger in check. You didn't _know_ he was a pig?I knew- I mean, I didn't know he'd go that far, Usagi, I never thought he would try and force a girl to do something she didn't want to do.Well, see what happens when you think? My voice rose. Both Marianna and Roger watched, not quite knowing what to do.

Maybe you shouldn't have led him on! Jack shouted back at me.

That left me speechless. How could he accuse me of leading anyone on when he was so drunk that he couldn't even have spelt his own name. I couldn't think of anything to say so I smacked him. The sound of my hand hitting his cheek was deafening. My hand was stinging and every emotion had gone numb.

Get out, I shouted. Get out of here **now**. I turned away from him, my gaze fixing on the floor. My vision began blurring as fresh tears welled in my eyes. Roger, please, make him leave.

Roger started towards Jack again.

I'm leaving, Jack replied, taking a few steps back. He sounded utterly shocked. I'm sorry, Usagi, I didn't mean that.Son, I think she's through talkin', Roger replied. Jack got closer to the door.

I'm sorry, Usagi, I just got so jealo-Don't make me call the police, Roger warned.

Jack fell silent and a moment later I heard the soft click that indicated he had left.

Marianne insisted that I spend the night in their daughter's old bedroom. Chloe had gone off to college and lived her own life now but Marianne hadn't yet been able to make herself change the room in any way. I accepted with gratitude and mild hesitation. Marianne just smiled and assured me it was no trouble at all.

I tried my best to sleep, but under the circumstances it was nearly impossible. The events of the evening danced before my eyes each time they closed, forcing me to relive the horrible feelings all over again.

Mamoru swam before my mind's eye, his smiling face and warm eyes. For a brief moment I wanted nothing more then to be held safe in his arms but I knew that wasn't ever going to be possible again.

Oh, I'm sure if I relented and tried to put his blatant infidelity past me things could go back to normal'.

But I couldn't, no matter how appealing it might seem when things had reached their lowest. I would not be so weak-willed.

The sun peeked over the horizon, spilling golden rays of light through partially open blinds. I decided that I had intruded upon the Petersons' hospitality long enough and it was time to leave.

I wrote a note, thanking them for their kindness and assuring them that I would contact them as soon as possible to repay them.

I pulled the door open after taking a final look around the small yet cozy home before stepping outside.

That young man cares a great deal about you, Marianne's voice drifted towards me. I glanced around and found the older woman rocking back and forth on a swing suspended from the roof of the porch. I frowned a bit.

Did I wake you? I asked softly, wanting nothing more then to change the subject.

Hmm? No... she said shaking her head a bit before smiling. Roger leaves for work early and I like to see the sunrise... she trailed off, gazing out towards the sea. She looked back to me after a moment before patting the empty space beside her. Sit with me for a minute? It's been so long since I've had any young people around here. It's refreshing, despite the disturbing circumstances.

I couldn't think of a valid reason why I couldn't, so I wandered over and settled down on the swing next to her. She pushed lightly against the floor with the heels of her feet and took a deep breath. Sea air is wonderful for the soul, she said, looking at me again.

In the old days, when people became ill, doctors would recommend that they spend a few months living by the sea, Marianne patted my knee.

I hadn't realized until that moment how old she actually was. The previous evening my mind had been so shut off, so confused that I hadn't noticed much of anything.

When I was your age, I had a nice young man courting me, Marianne continued. You know-- dating, she explained. Well, he did something incredibly stupid which ended up hurting me terribly emotionally.What happened? I asked despite myself. Something about this woman drew me to her and I didn't understand what it was.

He was unsure of himself and heard a rumor that I was being unfaithful, she explained. The girl who started the rumor was terribly jealous of the special relationship we had. This young man was easily persuaded and called me out, not believing me when I told him that it was a lie.How terrible.Indeed, he said very many terrible things to me in his anger, you see, he was just as hurt as I was, Marianne had turned her attention back to the sea once more.

Did you ever see him again? I asked.

We didn't speak for over three years, he left town and I moved on, or at least I tried to, Marianne explained. One day I was walking along this very beach and there he was, just standing there. I realized then that he was the man I loved, who loved me, no matter what obstacles rose before us. I wanted to face them with him and no one else.What happened to him then?I married him, of course, she said with a bright smile. To say our marriage has been perfect would be a lie, because it's had its downs. But those moments only strengthen the love we share,What I'm trying to say, darlin', Marianne drew her hand back into her lap. Don't throw away a good thing because he made an mistake. We're only human after all. Besides... I know love when I see it and that boy is smitten.

I didn't know what to say to that so I merely offered the woman a hug and a mumbled thank you before taking my leave.

It took me over an hour to walk back to my hotel. I probably could have flagged down a taxi, but I had far too much to think about and this gave me the chance to do so in peace.

Once I was back in my room I wasted little time in taking the longest, hottest shower I had ever taken in my entire life. I scrubbed as hard as I could, hoping that maybe I could wash the past few days of my life down the drain with the rest of the dirt and grime.

When I got out of the shower the sound of the phone ringing reverberated off my ears. I was slightly confused, not many people knew what hotel I was in.

Thank you, God, I heard the relieved exclamation on the other end of the line. I said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Usagi, please don't hang up, I really need to talk to you.Jack, I--Don't say no, please, just come and hear me out, okay? Jack pleaded with me. Marianne's story crept back to the front of my mind.

Five o'clock on the boardwalk, he insisted.

I glanced at the clock; it was a little after four. I sighed. Fine, I'll be there at five.Wonderful, it can't come fast enough.

No, it couldn't.

I was on my way through the revolving doors when it hit me. A strange sense of foreboding that I couldn't explain. It reminded me for a moment of the trip we had taken to Alcatraz.

I tried to ignore it, but the further I walked, the more it grew. Was this a sign? Perhaps I shouldn't meet up with Jack. Maybe this had been a bad idea, not all mistakes should be forgiven so easily.

My thoughts were broken when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me effortlessly into a narrow alleyway.

I gasped incredulously. You gave me a heart attack.You're in danger, he said. He looked terrible, as though he hadn't slept in days. His usually neat attire was disheveled, was he missing a sock? His hair was a mess and there were bags under his eyes.

Mamoru, what are you talking about? I asked. The last time I had checked, the only one I'd had to worry about was him.

Trouble, Usagi, big trouble, do you have it with you?Have what? Mamoru--The** Ginzuishou**, he urged.

Yes, of course I do, I always have it with me, I replied, slightly annoyed. I just wanted him to tell me what the problem was.

He's back, Usagi, Mamoru said, a strange look creeping into his eyes. His pupils dilated a bit and he took a step back. Run, Usagi.Mamoru, what's wrong? I said unable to help the overwhelming concern that washed over me. Who's back? he shouted. It was my turn to take a step away. His voice had gotten harsh and cold again.

I watched as Mamoru collapsed against the wall. I wanted to go to him but his words rang sharply in my ears.

I stood rooted in place for a few seconds more, watching with wide eyes as Mamoru started to move again. He had his back to me and I didn't realize until that moment that I had slowly started backing away. He straightened out the black overcoat he was wearing. 

He tucked his disheveled shirt into his waist band and completed the whole process by raking his fingers through his hair in an attempt to bring some order to it.

You should have run, Usagi, Mamoru said with a heavy sigh. You won't get another chance.

--------------------  
**For those of you not thoroughly familiar with the Japanese side of BSSM, the Ginzuishou is the Silver Crystal.  
**


	10. Confessions

Mamoru's words chilled me to the bone. Something was terribly wrong.

"Mamoru? What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing at all, I feel great," he said, stretching his arms above his head as he turned slowly to face me. "How about you... you';re looking a little-- pale."

"Don't come near me," I warned, my voice rising along with the sudden gut-wrenching fear that this was not going to end well. Mamoru laughed before he let out a soft sigh. His steps towards me were slow and lazy, as though he had not a care in the world.

"Or what?" he drawled before coming to a stop a few feet away. "Are you going to cry again, Usagi? It's how you solved all your problems in the past, isn't it?"

The words hit hard and deep. I had to force myself to keep from wincing as each one struck its own individual nerve. Mamoru was smirking now and I was fighting hard to keep my emotions in check.

"Silly. Little. Usagi," he whispered, stepping closer. For some reason, I couldn't get my feet to move and in seconds he was standing a hand's-width away. I could feel his warm breath against my face and turned away. I wanted to strike him, scream at him, anything to express the anger that boiled beneath the fear-- but I couldn't.

His hand rose and brushed against my cheek. I couldn't help but cringe, partly out of sheer disgust and mostly because his fingertips were as cold as ice. His fingers curled tightly around my chin and he jerked my head to the side so I was looking at him again.

"You should have run while you had the chance," he whispered. He leaned forward and I thought he was going to kiss me. Every sense was on high alert, waiting because there was nothing else I could make my body do. He didnít kiss me, he hit me-- again.

My head snapped to the side and Mamoru laughed, empty and mirthless. "We clearly have a need to lay down some new rules. Are you listening? For your sake I hope you are."

My cheek was burning, and Mamoru was still talking.

"Rule number one, you will _never_ run away from me again, Usagi, do I make myself clear?"

His voice was hard and cold as steel.

His hand rose again and I nodded as quickly as I could.

"Good. Rule number two,"

He struck me again. It caught me so off guard that I stumbled back a few steps, slumping against the wall.

"That was for being unfaithful," he ground out between gritted teeth. "There is more where that came from if it happens again." He took a few steps forward, eating away the distance between us. Again, his hand cupped my chin.

"But it's not going to right, my love?"

I couldn't make any words come and his grip on my chin tightened. "Rule number three, you will answer all my questions immediately."

"Yes," I whispered, tears burning in the corners of my eyes.

"Excellent, we're finally getting somewhere, rule number- fuck!"

I had slammed the heel of my palm into his nose as hard as I could. I had felt the cartilage give way and blood from burst vessels now covered my hands, but that didn't stop me from running. I had been afraid at first that I might have killed him, but the loud curses that were coming from him proved otherwise.

I ran back into the street, ready to scream for help, when I felt hands wrap around my shoulders.

"Let me go!' I shrieked, trying to pull away from whomever my captor was.

"Usagi, stop!"

"Let go!'

"Usagi, calm down, it's me."

Jack's voice finally registered in my mind. "Jack," I gasped, spinning around to face him.

"Jesus..." he said, his eyes growing rather wide. "Usagi.. what in ... what the hell happened to you?"

His hand rose to touch my cheek and I winced. The pain had receded until his gentle prodding had drawn it to the surface.

"I... Mamoru... he..." my eyes darted back towards the alley. It was too dark to see very far and everything had gone quiet. Was he still there? Or maybe I had done more damage then I thought and he was bleeding to death.

"Jack, I think I killed him," I whimpered as the tears that had been building up finally broke free.

"What?" He looked towards the alley. "Usagi... stay here, okay? I'll go check it out."; His hands fell from my shoulders and he started towards the darkness before I had a chance to protest.

I waited with baited breath as he faded away from view. All kinds of thoughts coming to my mind. I imagined Mamoru waiting in the darkness for Jack, ready to strike at and kill him without hesitation. 

Minutes ticked by and nothing but silence came from the alley.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before I saw any movement in the blackness. My breath caught in my throat again as I waited, only to be released seconds later as relief washed over me.

";Jack," I said softly. He offered the faintest of smiles and shrugged.

"Nothing, no one was there," he said. "Are you sure...?"

Mamoru was gone? It didn't surprise me, not after I had virtually broken his nose like that.

"Yeah, I'm positive," I said softly, closing my eyes a moment. I felt his arms slide around my shoulders as Jack pulled me in for a hug. I started to cry again, unable to help myself.

"It's okay," he said before planting a soft kiss on the top of my head. "I'm here now."

For some reason, one that even I couldn't explain, those words were the most comforting I had heard in days.

-oo-oo-

"Warm enough?" Jack asked, handing me a steaming cup of coffee.

I nodded as I settled back against his couch. "Yeah, thanks."

I took a sip of the coffee, glancing towards him when he sat next to me. 'Usagi," he said.

I had been waiting for this ever since he had shown up earlier in the evening. For some reason, it didn't matter anymore. Marianne's story drifted through my mind. At one point I had thought she had, in an off hand way, been referring to Mamoru, even though she had never met him.

"Jack, don't," I said, trying to keep him from going any further. "It doesn't matter."

Jack looked at me for a moment and then pushed himself to his feet. "That's just it, it does matter," he protested. "It matters more than anything else has ever mattered before." He started pacing around the room. "When my dad left, something inside my mom snapped. Every time she looked at me, she saw him and for some reason she felt the need to take out that anger and hurt on me."

I frowned.

"It's not like you're probably thinking,"he said.

Actually, I didnít know what to think.

"She never hit me, she yelled a lot, and said I was never good enough no matter how hard I tried..." Jack raked his fingers through his hair and I said nothing. I felt that this was something he had been holding in for quite some time.

He continued. "She told me often that I was 'just like my father' that I would amount to nothing and I would spend my entire life as one huge disappointment."

A little piece of Jack became clear to me, at least the drinking part as well as his fierce desire to make things right again. He felt obligated. I felt terrible.

"As you can probably figure out, I spent my whole life attempting to accomplish the impossible, again... it was never enough. When she got sick and the doctors told her she had only a few years left to live, I thought she might rethink her ways, that maybe some of that hate might leave her. Let me tell you, it's only made her worse."

He perched himself on the edge of the coffee table and looked at me for a moment. "I vowed I wouldn't screw up like she claimed I would, but I have, Usagi."

I shook my head, fighting back tears again. After so much crying, you would think there weren't any left.

He lifted a hand to cup my bruised cheek, his thumb sweeping gently across it to brush away a tear.

"I don't deserve another chance, I realize that... especially since I blew it before I had gotten a first one," he stopped, taking a deep breath. "Usagi, ever since I met you my life has been turned upside down. Nothing makes sense anymore, I donít even know which way is up! But I know one thing for certain, even if I can't explain it."

He fell silent for a moment, his eyes locking with my own. I wouldn't have looked away if I could. My own breath had caught in my throat and I felt a strange stirring in the pit of my stomach.

"I love you, Usagi, more then I have loved anyone in my entire life."

I had never been one to scoff at fate, or such trivial things like love at first sight. I had spent much of my childhood living a fairy tale and found out during my teen years that I was closer to one than I could ever have imagined.

I was at a loss as to what to say, so I said nothing. My eyes merely danced about as I tried to find some new point of focus, but every time I thought I had succeeded my eyes made my way back to him.

I wasn't allowed to care about someone so soon, it just wasn't... right. Was it? How did I know I could trust my own feelings? What if I felt that funny little warm feeling in the pit of my stomach because my heart yearned for that desire to be wanted, needed and loved again?

"Jack-"

"Don't say anything, please," he said softly, leaning closer. "I know you've been hurt, hurt badly and I know you're confused and you don't know what to think. I understand that, I just needed to let you know that you weren't alone."

I stared at him a moment longer. He looked so sweetly miserable sitting there staring at me like some little lost puppy. I didn't give myself time to think about my next action, and to this day I don't know what prompted me to do it. Call my heart reckless, but a desire had been ignited that I couldn't ignore.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his own. A soft, gentle motion, before whispering against his mouth. "Shut up and kiss me."

He did, and I nearly melted away, lost in the sudden rush of the moment.

I might regret my actions come morning, but tonight I was going to be in foolish, reckless love.

-oo-oo-

My eyes flickered open as sunlight finally managed to penetrate the deep sleep that had overtaken me. I gazed around my unfamiliar surroundings a moment, trying to remember where I was.

A pleasantly warm feeling washed over me when I remembered, even more so when that strong arm curled around my waist shifted a bit.

I turned my head until the sunlight no longer resided on my eyes and let out a soft, rather content sigh.

Life at that moment seemed utterly perfect. I snuggled closer to the sleeping form beside me. Jack stirred a bit but didn't wake. I was glad because I wanted to enjoy the sereneness of the moment a little longer. Not that I didn't enjoy Jack's... enthusiasm, but quiet was nice once in a while too.

I let my fingers dance over the bare flesh of his arm as the sound of birds chirping just outside the window sent me drifting off into a light sleep.

I awoke to a faint tickling on my bare stomach and when I opened my eyes, Jack was leaning over me, a goofy little grin on his face.

"Morning," I said softly.

"Didn't mean to wake you," he teased.

"Yeah, right," I replied with the slightest roll of my eyes. The tickling intensified a bit.

"Jack," I said, fighting the urge to squirm. "Jack, stop."

"Stop what?" he replied putting forth his most innocent face. This consisted of a rather sheepish grin and a mischievous look in those eyes.

"Stop-" I couldn't get any more words out for he had begun tickling full force and a squeal of surprise and protest replaced any other words I might have said. I wriggled from his grasp, gasping a bit as the cold air of the room struck bare flesh.

Jack crawled across the bed towards me and I leapt away before he had a chance to continue his tickling. He let his chin fall to rest in the palm of his hand and a pouty look came over his lips.

"That's cheating," he whined as picked through the clothes on the floor in an attempt to find something warm and clean.

"This is bordering on gross, did you forget how to use a washing machine?" I asked, tugging a sweater two sizes too big over my head. The hem of it reached my knees and I had to tug the sleeves up so I could use my hands. 

Another squeak of surprise escaped me when Jack's arms wrapped around my waist and he tugged me off my feet and into his lap.

"That's what you're here for," he said. I twisted around so that I could give him my two cents on the matter, only to have him kiss me into silence and burst out laughing afterwards.

That feeling of regret that I had been waiting for never came, even as the day went on and Jack and I did nothing but lounge around enjoy each other's company. I felt as giddy as school girl and I was going to enjoy the happiness while it lasted. Lord only knew that it wouldn't be long, all things considering. The downward spiral the world around me was taking surely hadn't stopped yet. Something deeper than infidelity was at play here and I had to find out what it was.

Mamoru had the ginzuishou which meant a confrontation with him was inevitable. It was too important, too valuable, and too powerful to forget about. I had duties first and foremost as a defender of the peace and wielder of the crystal, after that I could figure out my personal life.

Time, however, would only tell what the future had in store, but for now I was content.


	11. Bodysnatcher

The sky was awash with early morning sunlight. Pale pinks and oranges sweeping across a canvas of white tinged with blue as night turned into day. I leaned against the window. The glass was cool beneath my fingertips and I closed my eyes, letting the sounds in the room wash over me.

Jack was still sleeping, snoring away rather contentedly. I knew that I couldn't just leave without a word, but at the same time I knew he wouldn't stay behind if I told him where I was going. I couldn't risk him following me.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. I'd only known him a few days but it felt as though it were a lifetime. I smiled as he rolled over, tangling the sheets around his body, his hand groping for a moment over the place I had been earlier. He grumbled something in his sleep before falling still again. I couldn't let him get hurt anymore. He had done more than enough already.

Quiet steps carried me back across the room to the edge of the bed. I placed a light kiss on his forehead and then his lips before I grabbed the sweater I had worn yesterday and left the apartment.

The street was quiet and reminded me of the first morning I had spent here—the morning I'd met Jack, so little time had passed since that day yet so much had happened. I had a feeling that we hadn't yet weathered the worst of it.

Such feelings were confirmed when the voice I had once yearned to hear and now shuddered at the thought of met my ears.

"Come out to play again, Usagi?"

"Mamoru, I'm here for one thing and one thing only," I replied, refusing to turn and meet his gaze.

"Of course, can't save the world without it, can we?" He mocked. "I've tried so hard to make you happy Usagi, to make you see, and you just keep turning me down."

I froze, something was wrong. Mamoru's voice sounded different, his comments didn't make sense.

"Happy, Mamoru? How does any of this make me happy?"

He ignored me. "This time I will succeed."

It wasn't Mamoru, I was sure of it now. I turned to face him. The man I once loved stood just a few feet away, face contorted in anger, however, it was not his eyes that stared back at me. There was something else lurking within his mind and there was only one man I knew who was remotely strong enough to accomplish such a task, one man with the motivation and drive, the desire. He was dead; I had seen him die with my own eyes.

The smirk that slid over his lips was unmistakable, the triumphant gleam in his eyes all too recognizable.

"Demando?" I whispered. "You're _dead_."

"_Was_, my dear, in a manner of speaking," he mused with a smirk. "My body was destroyed, but the soul is a strange and powerful thing, especially when you have something to live for."

"Why?"

"You already know why, Usagi," he whispered, moving closer. "I traveled through time and space to claim you. When conventional methods failed and your love for that foolish boy could not be eliminated my hand was forced and I had no choice but to make drastic decisions."

My first mistake had been to come alone; my second had been to meet his gaze. I steeled myself against him. He laughed and stopped a foot or so in front of me.

"It worked, at least for a little while," he said with a heavy sigh. "It worked perfectly in fact. Liana turned out to be quite the surprise and extremely easy to manipulate."

I felt rather sick to my stomach. All those awful things I'd said, all the things I'd done and none of it had been Mamoru's fault.

He seemed to take my thoughts and pluck them from my mind. "Dear little Usagi," he murmured, Mamoru's hand rose to touch my cheek. "So naïve even when you act all grown-up. I may have manipulated the girl, but I didn't plant the seeds."

His words slammed into me like a ton of bricks and I found myself gasping for air. He laughed; the sound was cold and dark and chilled me to the bone. "Why are you doing this to me?"

His eyes grew dark and he sneered. "You're so selfish Usagi, thinking only about you and how you feel. What about the suffering I've been forced to endure? Twice now you've turned your nose up at me in favor of that buffoon, twice now I've watched someone else walk away with what should have been mine. That won't happen a third time, Usagi. Even if I have to-"

"Usagi!"

Jack's voice penetrated whatever sphere of influence Demando had managed to create. He jerked back, eyes darting through the early morning light in attempts to locate the intruder. I took that moment to draw back, averting my gaze as I looked for Jack as well.

He was nowhere to be seen, perhaps I was hearing things?


	12. Bodysnatcher Part 2

One second the street was empty save for me and the mind-controlled Mamoru, the next Jack was at my side holding a wooden baseball bat in his hands. Where had he been hiding?

I almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. I knew that Jack was no match for Demando, but I also knew that there was nothing I could do or say that would make him believe otherwise. It certainly wasn't funny, it was horrifying.

"There he is, the hero," Demando sneered, sauntering closer. "Going to rescue the damsel in distress? If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and go back home to mommy. You can't win."

"Jack," I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Jack looked at me, anger burning in his eyes. I knew the emotion wasn't directed at me, but I couldn't help the slight chill that traveled the length of my spine.

"I couldn't," his gaze shot briefly towards Mamoru before looking back to me. "Wouldn't let you face him alone." His voice was low and even but I could see he was struggling hard to control his fury.

My heart swelled with the love I felt for him, but I knew that his chivalry wouldn't help either of us. Not against Demando. He wasn't human in every sense of the word.

"This is all so very touching," Demando drawled. "But I've wasted enough time in this body. I want mine back and you, Usagi, are going to help me." The smirk was nerve rattling.

"Body?" Jack asked, clearly confused.

"Never," I growled, focusing all my thoughts on Demando. I wanted to explain to Jack what was going on, but that would mean starting from the beginning and there wasn't time for that. "I'd rather rot in hell."

"You don't really mean that," he replied. His voice was laced with sadistic mirth. I grit my teeth.

"Try me."

"Don't doubt me."

Beside me I heard a startled gasp and turned to see Jack clawing at his throat and struggling to breathe.

Jack!  
"He can't hear you, Usagi," Demando continued calmly. "You know, he thinks he's drowning." I spun to face Demando, still keeping my gaze leveled on Mamoru's shoulder and no higher. "He's scared of drowning."

"Stop it!" I screamed grabbing Jack's shoulders in a vain attempt to snap him out of whatever Demando had done to him. "Stop! Jack, wake up!" Nothing, his eyes retained that same vacant look and his mouth hung open in a silent scream. The terror was etched on every feature.

"You can make it stop, Usagi," Demando whispered. "All you have to do is come with me." He'd taken a few steps closer and held a hand out for me to take. I felt sick to me stomach.

"No," I choked out. "Jack, please! It's not real; it's all just an illusion!"

Nothing.

"He's going to die, and then I will take you by force if necessary," Demando hissed, clearly growing impatient. "Or you can come willingly and without a fuss and dear Jack won't remember a thing in a few hours. He will live a long and fruitful life. You hold the key to that."

My mind was reeling. I couldn't let him kill Jack, I would never forgive myself. I closed my eyes, fighting back and onslaught of burning tears. "Jack," I whispered. "I'm sorry." The new few words caught in my throat but I managed to get them out after a few deep breaths. "First, you let him go," I replied.

Demando looked ready to protest but in the end decided to concede. Seconds later Jack was on his knees sucking in large mouthfuls of air. I followed him, the pavement scrapping painfully against my knees but I didn't care. "Jack, say something, Jack, I'm so sorry!"

"U-usagi," he was shivering beneath my hands. "I-I d-don't know w-what happened." His pupils were dilated and his eyes were darting around nervously.

"Shhh… you're safe now," I whispered softly into his ear. He clung to me and I held him. I could only imagine was Demando had forced him to endure, all because of me. I kissed him lightly on the forehead, my lips making a light trail downward to rest on his. "Safe."

"Enough!" Demando shouted. I could hear the jealousy in his voice and deepened the kiss, though it was brief.

"I have to go," I whispered.

"No," Jack ground out. "I won't let you"  
"Only for a little while, I'll come back, I promise," I replied as I pulled away from him. I didn't get far when I felt his hand curl around my wrist, firmly but gently.

"I wanted to protect you," he whispered.

Tears burned at the corners of my eyes. "I know, I love you Jack."

His grip on my wrist tightened a bit and I was afraid he wouldn't let go. At last he did and I pulled my hand away, gently and with great reluctance. I turned to face Demando but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking beyond me, at something else. I looked over my shoulder to see Jack standing a few inches behind me, his eyes narrowed in determination.

"Jack, no," I pleaded. He said nothing as he moved past me. Demando smirked, but Jack did nothing more than step in front of me and stand there.

"What's this?" Demando asked. "One senseless hero wasn't enough for you, Usagi, you had to go and find another?" He laughed; the sound was loud and harsh. I reached up and touched Jack's shoulder. At first I received no response, than at last he turned his head to look at me.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me first," Jack called back, his voice harder than I ever imagined it could be.

Another burst of laughter followed by a sardonic smile. "Very well, boy, I'll even let you take the first swing." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Jack, don't!"

"I won't let you do whatever it is you were going to do," he replied. "I can't explain it and I don't have a clue what's going on, but ever since that day on the beach I've had this feeling that my future held more than just a messy apartment and a mother who hates me for something I didn't do."

"Jack… he'll kill you. He's not what he appears."

"None of us are, Usagi," Jack replied with a bit of a smirk. "None of us."

He turned, his arms sliding around me as he drew me close. He placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. "I'll give you another when this is over," he whispered, grinning a bit. No doubt it was for my benefit, I could see the anger burning brightly in his eyes.

"I'm considering that a promise," I whispered. "One you'd better- look out!"

Jack turned in time to see Demando bearing down on him and without a word he pushed me away. I stumbled back a few steps but managed to keep my balance. Demando had knocked Jack to the ground and both were rolling around trying to gain the advantage. There was nothing I could do but watch and pray that Jack made it through this ordeal alive.

Seconds ticked by and just as one side seemed to gain and advantage the other struck back. Why wasn't Demando using his old tricks? It didn't make any sense for him to be rolling around on the ground.

If my mind hadn't been elsewhere perhaps I would have noticed the faint sparkle sooner. Regardless, I was sprinting across the pavement towards it when I heard Jack cry out. Demando had managed to get free and was running towards me full speed. I had to get the ginzuishou.

I dove.

My body hit the pavement hard, I felt gravel and debris biting into exposed skin and cringed but I would not let the pain stop me. My hand scrambled across the ground and closed around the most precious artifact I had ever owned: the ginzuishou.

I wasted little time- "Moon Eternal Make-up!"

Demando cursed but anything after was lost as that familiar warmth suddenly surrounded me. The world and everything in it faded away and I closed my eyes, letting go of all the hurt and pain that had plagued my mind. When I opened my I was standing proudly in that multi-colored fuku, the ginzuishou resting where it belonged. 


	13. Clean?

Demando had taken a dive as well and had I been just a few seconds later the ginzuishou would be in his hands now. I kept my eyes locked on him as he rose slowly to his feet. I heard Jack moving behind me, I could imagine the shock on his face but I forced myself to focus solely on Demando.

"Go on, Usagi," he taunted with a smirk. "Strike me down, but know this. You cannot destroy me. This body means nothing to me; this body is but a vessel."

My fisted hands trembled slightly though whether it was the rage or fear that I felt was hard to determine. It might be Demando in mind, but it was _still _Mamoru in heart and body, no matter what happened and I couldn't bring myself to hurt him.

As though he'd read my thoughts, he spoke again. "Will you be able to live with yourself if you kill him, Usagi?"

"Don't listen to him, Usagi."

Jack's voice seemed distance and distorted and it was in that moment that I realized I'd been drawn into one of Demando's little games. I jerked backwards mentally and physically, blinking several times before focusing my eyes on his shoulder. Demando had inched closer, clouding my mind to his actions.

"I'll give you a chance to save yourself," I whispered. Despite my resistance to his 'charms' he was still inching closer. Every fiber in my being told me to turn and flee, that he was not an enemy I was mentally prepared to fight. Not in his current state,

He paused a moment, seemingly surprised by my words of bravado. Then he laughed a loud, cold laugh that made me feel like that weak little girl of fifteen again. "Who are you trying to fool, Usagi?" he asked. "This display of strength and willpower just isn't you. It's not becoming and it's starting to grate on my nerves." His steps resumed, slowly eating up the distance between us- a distance that hadn't been that great to start with. "Just submit to me and everything will be okay." He was suddenly inches away, the world around him distorting for a brief second.

"Usagi!"

The pain came as a surprise, hot and cold at the same time. I had never experience anything quite like it before. At some point I had fallen to my hands and knees because Demando seemed to tower over me, his face contorted with more insane laughter. I couldn't hear anything; the world had fallen deathly quiet. I rocked back on my heels attempting to regain my footing and stand but the world twisted and rolled around me like warm blobs in a lava lamp. I felt myself falling backwards but there was nothing I could do to stop it, my arms felt heavy and the air around me was thick.

Something warm and comforting caught me and though I could no longer see his face and I still heard nothing I knew, deep down that Demando had stopped laughing. I could feel his anger pulsing around me, fading as I was drawn away, away from the strange world that swam around me, away from him, away from darkness.

"You're safe now, Usagi," Jack whispered softly in my ear. I knew then that the warmth that had enveloped me and pulled me from the edge of oblivion had been him. The question of 'how' had not had a chance to formulate and my confused mind was content with merely knowing that the immediate danger had passed. "Close your eyes, we'll be home soon."

I woke to the sound of birds chirping and warm sunshine on my face. For a moment I forgot what had happened and rolled over. I just wanted five more minutes of sleep before I began another frantic day of making a complete and utter fool of myself. I was positive that Rei had started a tally chart and it would only be a matter of time before she announced I had broken the world record for clumsiness. At least I would have broken a record for _something._

As I snuggled deeper into the warm cocoon of blankets I tried in vain to drown out the realization that was crawling over me like a thick fog. I wasn't in my room and things weren't so simple anymore. I shifted slightly noting a heavy weight pressing against me. I lifted my head and peered down to see the sprawled out form of Rufio on the bed beside me. I couldn't help the faint smile that tugged at the corners of my lips.

He lifted his head and watched me for a few seconds before rising and stretching. I watched as he jumped to the floor and disappeared through the open door. A few minutes later he appeared in the doorway and stared at me again. I took it as a hint and crawled out of the warmth and security the blankets offered.

I found Jack in the living room, stretched out across the couch. His eyes were closed but I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. My steps were quiet as I approached. If he was sleeping I didn't want to disturb him, we'd both had quite an afternoon. I sat on the floor beside him, my fingers reaching out to brush strands of hair from his forehead. It was strange the sort of feelings you could develop for a person, feelings that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"That tickles," he protested softly. I jerked my hand back in surprise but he reached up and caught it before it had gotten too far. His eyes opened a bit and we studied each other for a moment. I wasn't sure what to say. So many things had to be explained. "Usagi, don't cry."

I hadn't realized the tears were there and quickly lifted my free hand to brush them away. "I'm not." I protested, my voice cracking in its vain attempt at normalcy. He smiled, his fingers brushing across my cheek, capturing a stray tear on his finger tips.

"No? Then you must've sprung a leak," he replied seriously. "This could develop into a serious malady." I wanted to smile, to laugh and hug him for being so wonderful, but now was not the time.

"Jack, we need to talk," I replied.

"We are talking."

"We need to talk about serious things," I rose to my feet, pulling away from him. It was hard to focus being so close. "Like about what happened today."

"Yesterday" he corrected.

"What?"

"What happened yesterday," he replied. "You've been sleeping since yesterday morning. I was a little worried that I hadn't gotten you out in time."

"Out? Out of what?" I found myself sitting on the floor again quite confused.

"Demando, he used some sort of mind-manipulation on you," Jack's voice was strangely calm. "I pulled you out."

Something was wrong. I was on my feet again, pacing the room. I squinted as sunlight flooded my eyes from the large picture window on the other side of the room. It struck me then.

"Who?" I asked, focusing my gaze on Jack. He stared at me, clearly startled by the sudden question. "Who was it?" I looked around again, not waiting for an answer. Something was wrong-- very, very wrong.

The mess, it was gone. There were no year old magazines on the coffee table, no clothes scattered about. I raced back to the bedroom. It was spotless.

"Usagi," Jack called. "Usagi what's wrong? Maybe you should lie down again."

"I don't need to lie down," I snapped, stalking back into the living room. "Where's the mess?"

"I cleaned up," he protested. "Usagi, what's gotten into you?"

"Cleaned up? Where are all your clothes? The closets are empty!" I shouted at him. He frowned and swung his feet to the floor. He stood and moved towards me. "Don't come any closer!"

"Usagi-"

"How did you know his name?"

"What?"

"Demando? How did you know his name was Demando?"

Jack's face shifted from confused to annoyed to anger in thirty seconds flat. "You told me."

"I didn't," I replied, confident now. "I didn't tell you, I haven't told anyone."

"Don't do this, Usagi," Jack warned.

"This isn't real," I shot at him, I wanted to laugh. In fact, I did laugh. "This isn't real!"

"Usagi, don't! Don't destroy your chance at happiness," his voice was fading in and out.

"Not real!" I screamed, grabbing a shoe from the floor I threw it had him. It struck him and he shattered into a million pieces. The room around me began to twist and spiral away into blackness and I felt myself falling and then there was nothing; nothing but thick, impenetrable silence.

"Usagi? Usagi, can you hear me? Oh god, please say something."

"Something," I ground out despite the earsplitting pain in my head. I forced my eyes opened and immediately regretted it as light lanced it's way into my head intensifying the pain.

"Usagi, don't move," Jack ordered. "Does anything hurt?"

"My head feels like it was hit with a sledgehammer," I replied. I could hear Jack moving but my vision was blurred and I couldn't make anything out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," he replied. "I had to do something."

"What…?"

"I'll explain later," he said. "Right now we need to go; I don't know how long he'll be out."

I reached out and touched his face. "It's really you?"

He paused, catching my hand in his. "Of course it is," he replied. I pictured a smile on his face. "Enough questions for now, okay? You can ask me whatever you want later."

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Next time I go on vacation…" I muttered. "I'm going some place hidden."

Jack laughed softly as he lifted me in his arms. "As long as you take me with you."

_Of course_, I thought quietly to myself. _Of course._


	14. Love and War

For the second time in one day I woke up feeling disoriented and with Rufio sprawled across the lower half of my body. A brief moment of panic had me sitting upright in bed though a quick examination of the room proved it to be just as disheveled as it had always been. Rufio, sensing my uneasiness, lifted his own head a moment to offer a quizzical look. At least, what I assumed was a dog's way of offering such an expression.

Feeling a bit more confident that I wasn't trapped in another dream I reached out to absently scratch the large dog behind the ears. "When did life get so complicated?" I murmured not expecting a response but getting one regardless.

"You tell me."

Jack's voice drifted towards me from the doorway and I felt a mixed wave of emotions rush through me as I looked towards him. There was no denying that over the past few days I had developed feelings for the man leaning casually against the doorframe. Now that I knew the truth about Mamoru, that it had been Demando manipulating his actions, I could feel the conflict rising again. I still loved Mamoru and now I loved Jack too. Was it possible to love two people in much the same way?

"Jack," I said nothing else coming immediately to mind.

Perhaps it was the tone of my voice, the expression on my face, the look in my eyes, but something drove him to move, to settle himself on the edge of the bed and pull me against him. I went willingly, almost gratefully, savoring the sense of strength and protection he offered.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," I said after several long seconds. He stayed silent to I continued on. "There is so much to explain, so much I'm not sure you'll understand." I felt his arms tighten around me before they went lax and fell away. He pressed his hands to my shoulders and pushed me far enough away to meet my eyes.

"I haven't been entirely forward with you either, Usagi," Jack said his voice the most serious Usagi had ever heard it. "Our meeting that day wasn't an accident though I never intended to hit you with the Frisbee." A little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth but the anticipation of what he had to say kept me from feeling any amusement in the memory.

"First off, I know who you are, who you _really_ are," he said watching me.

I wasn't sure how to feel about that. He knew and he had never told me? In Jack I had

found some normalcy, the feeling that not everything was control by the ghosts of the past. It was disheartening to discover I was wrong, that I could never escape what had been written into the very threads of time.

"How? Who are you?" I asked. Just minutes before I had been struggling with how to reveal my own secret to him when all along he had been keeping one from me.

Jack seemed to hesitate a moment before turning away, almost ashamed of what he was about to say. "My real name is Apollo, at least that was the name given to me at my birth two thousand years ago. Like you I find myself caught up in the cosmic plans of our parents. A ride that refuses to stop no matter how loud you scream. I didn't believe it at first. It came to me in dreams that haunted my nights and soon my days. I couldn't escape them and it wasn't until the day I saw _you_ on the beach that I knew."

"Knew what?" I asked my voice trembling slightly.

"That I couldn't do what they needed me to do," he replied quietly.

His words struck a deep cord and I felt my heart break for him. I knew then that I truly loved him in a way that ran deeper than anything I'd ever known. A small part of me also knew that such a love was never destined to be. I wanted to speak, to say something, but the words were trapped in my throat.

Soft, mocking applause broke through the heavy silence that had consumed the both of us and we both turned in surprise towards the doorway.

"So very _touching,_" it was Mamoru's lips that moved but it was Demando's voice that dripped with cynicism and disgust. The look of contempt faded a moment as Demando turned his attention towards me. "If only you would look at _me_ that way, Usagi. So much pain and suffering could have been avoided. There is still a chance, you know," he extended his hand towards me, "a chance to redeem yourself, to save the people you love."

"You'd have to kill me first."

Jack's voice surprised me. There was a determination in it I had never heard before, a deep-rooted strength that gave me confidence. He stood and I resisted the urge to reach out and stop him. He was more than a fragile human; he had alluded to as much just minutes ago.

"My pleasure," Demando said with a laugh. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Two thousand years," Jack growled. Simultaneously both men sprang for each other and I watched as the two met in midair. It was all I saw for a moment because a blinding white light flared to life filling the room in an instant. Even after it faded it took several minutes for my vision to clear enough to witness the conflict in the center of the room. Or, at least, where the room had been. Above us an angry sky swirled and flashed with the occasional streak of lightening.

"Clever," Demando growled, clearly as put off by the sudden change of scenery as I was. "Very clever, but your parlor tricks won't keep you alive."

I swung my gaze from Demando towards Jack who stood in the center of what appeared to be a large cathedral. Or at least, what had once been a large cathedral. His typical t-shirt and khaki shorts had been replaced by garments of white over which a protective layer of shimmering armor lay protecting his chest, arms and legs from harm. For a moment I was captivated by the way his armor seemed unable to make up its mind in regards to color. First it appeared the most pristine silver and the next it was a molten gold that seemed to hold the fire of the sun itself. Apollo. God of the Sun. It all made so much sense now.

"I thought a little more room might be better," he replied clearly pleased with the way things were going. "Besides, I didn't want to get your blood all over my apartment."

Demando snorted and held out his hand. In the center of his palm a small ball of black began to form, growing larger as each second slid by. After nearly a minute the black stop growing and began to twist and stretch and then solidify. When all was said and done a long blade black as night rested in the palm of his hand. "Are you ready?"

Another bright flash of light and Jack held a blade of equal ferocity in his own hands. His, however, seemed to be constructed out of the same metal as his armor, shifting in color while emitting its own light.

"Oh," Demando said breaking the intensity of the moment. "We wouldn't want Usagi to get it into her head to be the valiant heroine." Demando snapped his fingers and a sizzling barrier of energy sprang up from the ground, spiraling in an upward arch until it had surrounded me completely.

I couldn't help the outraged scream that escaped my lips as I leapt for the barrier only to be thrown back as fire ripped through me. I lay on the cold stone for a moment and waited for the pain to recede. I felt my clothes, my skin, my hair, certain that I had indeed been set on fire but nothing felt as though it had been burned.

"Now, now, Usagi, I wouldn't try that again," Demando cooed, his voice sounding distance and disoriented. I struggled to sit up and saw Jack angrily pacing the circumference of the energy bubble. He was shouting something but I couldn't hear what he was saying. "I've made him angry. Don't worry, my dear, it will be over soon."

I resisted the urge to leap at the near invisible barrier again but the memory of my first attempted was far too fresh in my mind. I had to have faith in Jack, faith that he could destroy Demando once and for all.

I rocked back and felt something hard and unyielding in my back pocket. A flicker of hope rocked through me and I looked towards the two men now circling each other, waiting for the prefect moment to strike. Demando's attention was centered solely on Jack now. Slowly, as to not attract attention, I reached around and pulled what I hoped would be our salvation from my pocket.

The locket that held and protected the ginzuishou was old but looked brand new. I suppose that was the power of the crystal but in truth a mystery that was likely never to be solved. I opened it, peering down at the small, glittering object. Our last hope.

_My_ last hope.


End file.
